Peuton changer le Passé ?
by legolasgirl77
Summary: Nous sommes environ 50 ans après la prise de pouvoir par Voldemort. Aza une sorcière de sang-mêlée est esclave de sang-pur depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Son dernier maître n'est autre que le jeune Drago Malefoy, petit-fils du Malefoy du même nom et élève
1. Un nouveau maître

Chapitre 1 : un nouveau maître 

Aza marchait d'un pas lent derrière un sorcier à la cape noire et à forte carrure. Ses pieds lui faisait mal et elle retenait depuis déjà plus d'une heure des cris de douleurs à cause des cailloux qui lui lacérait les pieds. Elle avait très froid avec ce morceaux de chiffon qui lui servait de vêtement. Mais le sorcier devant elle n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper d'elle dans ses vêtements confortables et ses chaussures de luxes. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de parler, mais elle voulait vraiment savoir si le calvaire allait bientôt s'arrêter. En effet, depuis environ 50 ans, depuis que Voldemort avait réussit à prendre le pouvoir en tuant Harry Potter et ses amis: les moldus, les sorciers de sang-mêlé ou les traîtres à leur sang, (noms donné au sorcier de sangs purs ayant des amis parmi les impurs ou les défendant selon les partisans de Voldemort), avaient la vie dure. Dès leur naissance ils étaient marqués par un tatouage, comme du vulgaire bétails moldus, puis ils étaient parqués dans de grandes villages ou ils vivaient comme des miséreux. Ce tatouage représentait un rat mort. Aza détestait ce symbole qui la représentait aux yeux du monde. Il suffisait que quelqu'un connaisse l'existence de ce tatouage et elle était traité comme de la vermine … comme un rat. Parfois, certains avaient « l'insigne honneur » de pouvoir sortir de cette misère pour en rentrer dans une nouvelle : celle de servir les Sangs purs adeptes de Voldemort. Même les elfes de maisons étaient maintenant plus respectés qu'eux. Par contre en ce qui concerne les moldus il n'y en avait presque plus. Voldemort avait essayé de tous les exterminer, mais on pouvait parfois en croiser certains, cachés dans des grottes.

Elle, elle l'avait eu cet insigne honneur. Cela allait faire maintenant un an qu'elle vagabondait de demeures luxueuses en demeures luxueuses pour servir des monstres, jusqu'à ceux que ceux-ci se lassent d'elle et la renvoie. Elle était alors renvoyé à la Banque des esclaves du chemin de traverse comme aujourd'hui. La banque des esclaves avait été quasiment la première invention du mage noir dès son arrivé au pouvoir.

Son dernier maître, un certain Goyle, avait pour habitude de la frapper, surtout lorsqu'il était saoul. Elle se souvenait très bien de la façon dont elle avait été renvoyé par son dernier maître : comme la plupart du temps il était rentré d'une soirée entre sangs purs et il était saoul.

-Viens ici !!!! avait-il crié

Elle s'était dépêchée de monter les monter les escaliers qui la séparaient du hall d'entrée et elle l'avait vu dans son état pitoyable. Elle savait exactement ce qui allait se passer par la suite, mais la marque des derniers coups qu'il lui avait porté était trop récentes et elle souffrait encore beaucoup. Elle se souvenait qu'il avait levée le bras …… et elle aussi. Ce fut le seul geste qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire : il aurait pu la tuer à ce moment la, mais elle c'était enfuit dans sa chambre.

C'est en ressassant ces idées noires qu'elle vit enfin le bâtiment qui allait décider de son sort se dessiner devant elle. La banque des esclaves était un bâtiment aussi imposant que l'ancienne banque des sorciers, Gringotts. Elle devait bien comporter 10 étages, mais c'était sans compter les nombreux sous-sols dans lesquels croupissaient de nombreux impurs attendant de mourir ou d'être engagés. Alors qu'elle contemplait l'immense bâtisse pour la deuxième fois de sa vie elle sentit le bras de l'homme devant elle lui empoigner le sien et l'entraîner à sa suite dans le hall de la Banque. Il se dirigea vers un gigantesque comptoir de marbre et s'adressa à un gnome, particulièrement laid avec des oreilles très allongés et pointues :

-Je ramène cette esclave ici, mon maître n'est pas content du tout.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda d'une voix suave le gnome. Voix assez étrange d'ailleurs comparée au reste de son corps.

-Cette vermine n'est pas du tout dressée, il n'a pas réussit à la briser.

Aza détestait quand ces êtres qui se considéraient comme supérieur parlait d'elle comme si elle ne valait rien alors qu'elle était juste à côté. Elle détourna le regard et essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle Ca n'était pas le moment qu'elle se crée d'autres ennuis, déjà que la Banque des esclaves avait droit de vie et de mort sur elle. Ce qu'elle vit était encore plus pitoyable que ce qu'elle avait vu à 15 ans quand son premier maître était venu la chercher ici. Il y avait plusieurs elfes de maisons qui donnaient des ordres à un groupe de sang-mêlé qui lavait le sol. Une jeune sorcière était enfermé dans une cage que traînait derrière lui, à l'aide de sa baguette, un vieux sorcier, très très riche vu son apparence.

Sa baguette …. Elle pensait souvent à cet étrange objet qu'elle n'avait jamais peu manipulé. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pratiquer une seule fois la magie depuis sa naissance. Bien évidemment Voldemort avait pris grand soin à ce que les sorciers qui étaient tatoués ne reçoivent jamais de baguette et n'ai jamais la chance d'utiliser les dons qu'ils possédaient, les jugeant déjà indigne de les posséder. Son visage, qui portait une marque de profond dégoût croisa alors celui d'un sorcier qui devait être à peine plus vieux qu'elle. Il était grand, d'une blondeur exceptionnelle et il avait des yeux bleu pénétrants. Cependant le regard que celui ci lui adressa quand il la vit était remplit de haine.

Encore un de ces fils pourris gâtés de mangemorts

Mais elle ne changea pas l'expression de son visage pour autant, bien qu'elle aurait du face à un sorcier pur, baisser les yeux. Elle regretta presque aussitôt son geste de défi car le jeune sorcier commença à avancer vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux en s'imaginant sentir la main du jeune sorcier sur sa joue après qu'il l'ait frappé, et elle baissa la tête. Mais après quelques secondes ou rien ne venait elle se permit de rouvrir pleinement les yeux et elle le vit face à elle, un sourire inquiétant sur le visage. Mais ce contact visuel ne dura même pas une seconde avant qu'il se retourne vers le sorcier qui l'avait amené ici, toujours en pleine discussion sur ce qu'il pourrait bien faire d'elle.

-Cette fille est à vendre ?

Le gnome et les sorcier s'arrêtèrent net de parler et se retournèrent vers le jeune blond. Une expression semblable à de la terreur passa en un éclair dans leurs yeux, elle ne le connaissait pas mais elle supposait que les deux autre oui et que le jeune sorcier ou bien sa famille devait être des gens très craint dans la communauté des proches du mage noir.

-Faut-il que je me répète ?

-Monsieur Malefoy, excusez nous, mais cette esclave n'est vraiment pas docile et je ne sais pas si votre père apprécierait d'avoir dans sa demeure une chose aussi peu recommandable.

-Je suis seule juge de ce que je peut emmener chez moi, Emilius

Ce garçon possédait toutes les qualités requises à cette époque pour se faire respecter et qu'elle détestait par dessus tout. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être « possédée » par cet abruti de première qui pensait qu'il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait simplement en claquant des doigts. Mais la partie semblait être déjà perdue d'avance quand elle entendit la conversation qui se déroulait à présent entre les deux hommes.

C'est ainsi qu'une demie heure après elle se retrouva les deux mains liés par une corde que tenait le certain Malefoy. Il marchait vite et n'avait même pas l'air d'agir comme si il venait d'acheter quelque chose. Depuis qu'il était parti avec elle de la Banque des esclaves il ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard, même méprisant. Celui-ci vira alors brusquement et s'engouffra dans un chemin particulièrement inquiétant du Chemin de Traverse, où Aza n'était encore jamais allé avec ses anciens propriétaires. Déjà que depuis que Voldemort était au pouvoir, celui-ci avait bien changé, il n'était plus du tout ce lieu où au mois de Septembre les élèves allaient acheter leurs affaires de cours, où on trouvait des vitrines remplies à rabord d'affaires de Quidditch, de surprises, ça n'était plus cette rue pleine de couleurs. A présent la rue était morte, il n'y avait quasiment aucun bruit quand les gens marchait. On ne trouvait que des sangs purs, parfois suivis d'esclaves de toutes sortes. Les seuls magasins qui étaient disponibles sur le Chemin de traverse étaient un magasin de robe de sorcier très chère, une boutique de livre de magie noire, et une taverne fréquentée par les pires malfrats en cette époque troublée. Le jeune Malefoy s'arrêta alors devant un magasin abandonné, dont on pouvait deviner le nom à moitié effacé sur l'écriteau que les précédents et qu'il ne la frapperait pas à tous bout de champs à chaque fois qu'elle ferait un faut pas. Malefoy ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et rentra dans le magasin abandonné l'entraînant à sa suite. Une fois arrivée à l'intérieur il lui répondit :

-C'est l'heure de présenter mon nouveau jouet à mes parents.

Le ton et le regard du jeune sorcier quand il avait prononcé ces mots avaient suffit à faire frissonner de terreur la jeune rebelle. Elle avait alors désormais conscience que son nouveau maître serait surement pire que les précédents, bien pire …..


	2. Invitation à Dînner

Chapitre 2 : invitation à dinner

Elle était assise par terre depuis un long moment, une demie heure, une heure peut-être. Elle avait faim, toujours aussi froid et la seule occupation qu'elle avait c'était de méditer. Son nouveau jouet, c'est bien l'expression qu'avait employé le jeune Malefoy. Cette fois-ci c'était sur, elle était tombée sur un psychopathe dégénéré et elle allait en souffrir. Elle le voyait dans ces yeux, elle y lisait de la haine. Elle fut tirée de ces réflexions par le bruit grinçant d'une porte qu'on ouvrait. Elle leva furtivement les yeux et aperçut les personnes qui devaient être les parents de son propriétaire. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas eu l'air d'avoir remarqué son existence à moins qu'ils aient décidés délibérément de l'ignorer. L'homme était grand et paressait assez âgé, on aurait dit qu'il avait la cinquantaine. Ses cheveux était assez long, il lui arrivait à la moitié du dos et ils étaient retenus par un lacet. Comparé à son fils qui était blond comme les blés, lui avait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Il portait une très longue robe de sorcier noire avec des motifs très complexes et minutieux de couleurs vertes. Contrairement aux deux hommes de la famille, la femme avait une chevelure sombre. Elle aussi était très grande et elle avait une silhouette élancée. Elle était très jolie, mais tout comme son fils, son regard pour elle la rendait laide. Elle avait un nez droit, qui lui rappelait quelqu'un, même si elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir qui.

-Alors mon fils, a tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Père, Mère, voici ce que j'ai trouvé.

Il se retourna et la désigna d'un signe de tête. Un expression de dégoût profond se dessina sur le visage de la mère du blond, à croire qu'elle voyait un cadavre en pleine décomposition. Cependant, sur le visage du père, c'était tout autre chose. On avait l'impression que son fils venait de gagner la médaille du meilleur jeune sorcier de tout les temps, ou bien que celui-ci venait de rentrer de l'école avec un trophée. Et c'est cela qui commençait à exaspérer Aza, elle n'était pas un trophée, ces abrutis ne pouvaient pas se rentrer ça dans le crâne.

-Je suis fier de toi, vraiment très fier de toi !!

-Chéri, crois-tu vraiment que ça soit une bonne idée que notre fils ramène cette chose à la maison ?

Elle avait envie de crier qu'elle n'était pas une chose, mais la corde autour de ses poignets la ramena à la réalité. Mais il était facile de deviner sa colère, ses poings étaient serrés et sa figure rouge. Elle serrait tellement fort que ses ongles lui rentrait dans la peau. Elle avait mal. Mais elle ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse, pas devant ces gens. Le père du jeune Malefoy remarqua ce petit manège qui se déroulait à l'intérieur d'elle et en semblait amusé. Il pointa sa canne sous son menton pour la forcer à relever la tête vers eux.

-Cette petite sera difficile à dresser, mais je sais que tu y arriveras.

Sans un mot, le père se dirigea vers une vieille cheminée à moitié en ruine dans le fond du magasin. Il fut immédiatement suivit par sa femme. Au début elle fut surprise de voir l'homme et la femme rentrer dans la cheminée. Mais elle se souvint qu'elle avait déjà vu son premier maître faire cette chose une fois. L'homme prit une poignée de poussière verte accrochée dans un petit bocal sur la cheminée. Il la jeta à ses pieds en criant :

-Malefoy manor.

Elle se retrouva une fois de plus seule avec le jeune Malefoy. Un frisson la parcourue lorsque celui-ci se rapprocha d'elle. Il lui tournait autour et détaillait chaque parti de son corps. On avait l'impression qu'il ne l'avait pas encore acheté et qu'il regardait le produit de ses rêves avec grande attention pour vérifier qu'il ne possédait pas de défauts. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser toi et moi.

-Et moi je ne crois pas.

Ces mots étaient sortis tout seul de sa bouche, elle n'avait jamais voulu exprimer si fort ses pensées. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Un jour sa témérité, sa curiosité et sa bêtise allait la faire mourir. Elle en était sur. Mais au lieu du coup, ou de la remarque blessante à laquelle elle s'était attendue, elle fut entraînée par un coup de corde dans la cheminée avec le sorcier. Puis juste avant de répéter la même scène que ses parents quelques minutes auparavant, il s'empressa d'ajouter d'une voix mystérieuse.

-Tu en es bien sur.

Elle tressaillit puis tout devint noir autour d'elle. Elle vit par moment des flashs de lumière dans lesquelles on pouvait apercevoir parfois des salons, ou bien des chambres. Le monde tournait autour d'elle, et elle fut prise d'une énorme envie de vomir. Puis tout stoppa d'un coup. N'étant pas prête à cet arrêt brutal elle s'accrocha à la robe du jeune blond pour éviter de tomber. Celui-ci enleva la main qui c'était accrochée à sa robe et marmonna quelque chose qui pouvait bien ressembler à : je vais devoir me désinfecter maintenant. Mais Aza n'y fit pas attention, ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux était à couper le souffle. Elle était dans la plus belle demeure qu'elle avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Elle en avait le souffle coupé.

Elle venait d'atterrir dans une immense pièce, qui devait servir au moment de réception. Les murs de la salle et même le sol était fait de marbre blanc. Plusieurs canapés en bois ancien et travaillé étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce. Ils étaient accompagnés de petites tables en bois sur lesquelles étaient disposés de magnifiques vases avec des orchidées blanches.

C'est magnifique

Mais ce qui la marqua réellement c'était la couleur majeure qui se trouvait dans la pièce : du blanc. Ces gens étaient des sadiques, qui avaient sûrement tués des dizaines de personnes. Ils étaient tous habillés de noir. Leur couleur préférée devait sûrement être le roue. Et leur maison était blanche comme pour contraster avec la dureté qui émanait de ces personnes. Pendant qu'elle observait la bouche grande ouverte le décors qui s'offrait à elle, le jeune sorcier la regardait. Un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Finalement il avait peut-être trouvé comment la faire craquer. Il toussota. Aza se retourna vers lui, essayant de reprendre contenance et d'enlever son sourire stupide précédent de son visage.

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Sa chambre !!! C'était la première fois qu'un de ses nouveaux maîtres employait ce mot pour lui montrer ce qui allait lui permettre de se reposer. Soit c'était une très mauvaise blague, soit ces gens étaient tellement riches que le pire endroit qu'ils aient à lui proposer pour vivre était une chambre. La stupeur marquait son visage mais elle suivit sans dire un mot son maître. Ils montèrent en silence un grand escalier de marbre, blanc lui aussi. Après avoir traversé un couloir avec de nombreuses portes, dont une ouverte renfermait sûrement une bibliothèque vu ce qu'elle en avait entraperçut, le jeune homme s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée et en moins d'une demie heure elle eu le souffle coupée. La pièce qui allait devenir sa chambre était encore plus magnifique que la salle de réception à travers de laquelle elle était arrivée dans la maison. La chambre était assez grande, il y avait un énorme lit à baldaquin rouge au milieu de la pièce. Une armoire assez grande pour pouvoir ranger les peu d'affaires qu'elle possédait et celles d'au moins 10 autres esclaves. Il y avait aussi dans le fond de la chambre un coiffeuse. Elle avait déjà vu ce genre de meuble chez une de ses propriétaires. Elle s'en servait pour pouvoir s'admirer et ce maquiller : quelque chose dont elle n'aurait pas l'usage ici. Elle sentit les liens autour de ses poignés se défaire et tomber à terre. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? mais elle n'eu pas à attendre la réponse longtemps

-Tu trouveras dans l'armoire une robe, je veux que tu la mette. Dans une demie heure un elfe de maison viendras te chercher et tu viendras dîner avec moi.

Il poussa la porte qui se ferma au nez d'Aza. Elle était maintenant dans sa chambre et elle devait se préparer pour ce prétentieux gamin. Mais il ne valait mieux pas désobéir. C'était en tout cas ce que lui dictait une petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et en sortit la seule robe qu'y si trouvait. A croire que tu avait été organisé pour son arrivé. Elle enfila du mieux qu'elle pu la robe, après s'être emmêlé une fois les pineaux à travers tant de tissus. Elle se regarda dans la glace et s'admira. Elle était vraiment jolie habillée comme ça. La robe était une longue robe rouge sang qui s'évasait au niveau de sa taille. La robe tenait à l'aide de deux fines bretelles rouges et elle faisait un dos nu très profond. Soudain elle entendit frapper et la porte s'ouvrir : sur un petit elfe de maison. Pourtant, ça n'était pas encore l'heure qu'il l'emmène manger !

-Grinsh pour vous servir. Je viens sur l'ordre de Monsieur Malefoy vous aidez à vous préparer.

Wahouu pour me servir

Aza se laissa faire, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un passait du temps pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas briser ce moment magique même si c'était avec un elfe de maison. Après 15 minutes d'acharnement sur sa chevelure, qui n'avait jamais été domptée et qui devait être plein de nœud, Grinsh poussa un petit cris de victoire. Il avait disposé ses cheveux dans un chignon souple d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient pour retomber sur sa nuque. Si elle n'avait jamais été une esclave, elle se serait sûrement fait belle pour un homme comme ça, un jour. Aujourd'hui elle avait fait ça par contrainte et pour un garçon qu'elle détestait déjà. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par Grinsh :

-Il est l'heure, monsieur vous attend dans la salle à manger.

-Merci Grinsh.

Aza entreprit de sortir de sa chambre après avoir vérifié que sa robe et sa coiffure étaient en ordre. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire mauvaise impression sur son nouveau maître. Qui sait … peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi monstrueux qu'il en avait l'air. Mais dès qu'elle fut dans le couloir elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où était la salle à manger. Elle ne se souvenait même plus du chemin qu'elle avait pris pour aller jusque dans sa chambre. Grinsh du remarquer son hésitation car il ajouta :

-Suivez moi.

Grinsh la dépassa et commença à avancer dans le long couloir, sans prendre la peine de l'attendre. Elle le suivit découvrant eu fur et à mesure les merveilles de la demeure qui s'offraient à elle. Elle repassa devant l'immense bibliothèque et elle se mit à penser qu'elle aurait bien aimé avoir autant de livres rien que pour elle. Aza n'avait jamais appris à lire dans son campement, en vérité les sangs purs n'apprenaient jamais aux esclaves à lire. Cela était plus pratique lorsque celui ci devait servir de messager et qu'on ne voulait pas que celui-ci connaisse le contenu du mots. C'était donc par esprit pratique que les adeptes de Voldemort avaient adoptés cette pratique. Mais si jamais elle avait su elle aurait donné tous ce qu'elle avait pour pouvoir apprendre tous ce qu'il y avait dedans, elle avait une grande soif de connaissance qui se serait probablement jamais étanchée.

Grinsh la fit tourner à gauche, puis à droite, encore à gauche, ils descendirent un escaliers, puis tournèrent à droite au fond d'un couloir, encore un escalier de descendu … au bout d'un moment Aza en perdit le fil et du bien se rendre compte qu'elle serait incapable de retourner jusqu'à sa chambre et même de se déplacer dans le château seule. Cette pensée la révulsait car cela voulait dire qu'elle allait être dépendante de tous les êtres qui vivaient dans ce château. Après au moins 15 minutes de marches dans ce grand labyrinthe avec des chaussures à talons qui la faisait énormément souffrir car elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'en porter elle arriva devant une grande porte en bois. Grinsh ouvrit avec ses petits bras la grande porte en poussant très fort et il lui fit un signe pour que celle ci rentre dans la pièce.


	3. Supplice au Malefoy Manor

Après avoir laissée sa nouvelle acquisition dans sa chambre, le jeune Malefoy c'était rendu immédiatement dans ses appartements. Appartements qui étaient juste derrière la chambre de celle-ci, mais il ne lui avait pas dit. Il l'avait fait exprès pour que celle-ci soit disponible et puisse le rejoindre très rapidement. Il n'aimait pas attendre. Il avait enfilé son plus beau costume et était descendu dans la salle à manger. Mais il ne c'était pas fait beau pour lui plaire. Enfin si, d'une certaine manière, il voulait l'amadouer pour ensuite pouvoir faire d'elle ce qu'il voudrait. C'est pour cela qu'il lui avait accordé tant de luxe. A vrai dire il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire d'elle, mais il espérait la faire souffrir. Cette envie de la faire souffrir venait du fait qu'elle avait oser le regarder dans les yeux Lui ! Comment une salle sang de bourbe avait pu se sentir aussi arrogante pour faire ce geste.

Soudain, une idée lui vint, une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. Cette fille allait vraiment passer un sale moment.

Aza ne se fit pas prier et elle rentra immédiatement. Elle mourrait de faim et elle ne pouvait plus ignorer cette délicieuse odeur qui émanait de la pièce. Le jeune Malefoy l'attendait déjà, il était assis sur une des deux chaises de la table, il était de profil. Aza vit qu'il affichait un sourire satisfait qui l'inquiétait un peu. Pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça ?

La table était très longue, il y avait deux chaises. Celle où était assis le garçon et une autre à l'opposé qui lui était probablement destinée. La porte se referma derrière elle. Elle n'eu soudain plus très faim et aurait préférée rester en haut, dans sa chambre plutôt qu'ici seul avec le jeune sorcier. Mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire demi tour et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il devait deviner son trouble car il affichait à présent un très large sourire, carnassier, et il était bien installé sur son fauteuil signe qu'il dominait. Des mets succulents étaient disposés un peu partout sur la table : de gros poulets rôtis, un grand gâteau, de grands plats de légumes... Dans cette maison tout était dans l'excès. Aza savait parfaitement que toute cette nourriture était inutile pour deux personnes, mais cela devait sûrement servir à impressionner. Et cela marchait parfaitement. Assise sur sa chaise elle ne savait que faire ni où regarder. Elle ressemblait à un petit oisillon qu'on aurai trop tôt sortit de son nid et qui se retrouverait seule face à un monde impitoyable.

-Tu dois avoir faim, tu devrais manger.

Le ton de sa voix ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une requête. Aza s'exécuta donc, mangeant le plus qu'elle pouvait avec le plus de manière possible. Lui ne mangeait pas. Il se contentait de la regarder avec un sourire effrayant sur le visage. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans sa robe et pour une fois elle regrettait de ne pas porter ses vieux vêtements amples et souples. Elle baissa les yeux et concentra son regard sur la nourriture qui était dans son assiette. Quitte à prendre des forces autant le faire pendant qu'on le lui permettait. Mais le regard de son maître brûlait sur sa peau comme si on la marquait au fer rouge. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait partir en courant et respirer le peur d'air pur qu'il devait y avoir dans cette maison. Elle en vint aussi à penser qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom. Cela lui importait peu, mais cette aura de mystères qui entourait le jeune sorcier ainsi que ses intentions le rendait de plus en plus inquiétants. Ne pouvant plus tenir elle se mit à parler :

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi ? Vous m'achetez, vous me faites peur et ensuite vous me traitez comme si j'étais l'une des votre. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi !!!

Le sourire du jeune blond ne fit que s'accentuer après ça. Sa nouvelle esclave n'était pas bête, loin de là. Même si elle ne savait rien de ce qui allait lui arriver elle savait qu'on ne la traitait pas normalement. Il se leva et commença à avancer vers elle tout en gardant une main qui frôlait la table. Un sourire inquisiteur sur le visage il répondit :

-Ce que je veux de toi ? Juste m'amuser, t'obliger à faire ce que je veux, ce n'est pas très compliqué tu voit.

Aza était vraiment terrifiée, c'était la première fois que l'un de ces maîtres agissaient de cette manière avec elle. D'habitude ils lui donnaient beaucoup de travail et la frappaient à l'occasion. Mais la c'était une torture totalement différente.

Tout à coup une musique douce s'éleva dans la pièce et le jeune sorcier qui était arrivée à son niveau lui tendit la main. Main qu'elle s'empressa de prendre ayant trop peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Elle était maintenant debout face à celui qui était son maître, et elle avait très peur car elle ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver. Pour gagner du temps elle demanda :

-Comment vous appelez vous ?

A vrai dire plus elle y en pensait plus elle s'en fichait totalement. Cette maison et cette famille lui flanquait la trousse. Elle voulait partir, et elle était même prête à finir dans une des cellules de la banque des esclaves.

-Mais c'est vrai, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Mon nom est Drago, comme mon illustre grand-père qui par ses services rendues à Voldemort lui à permit d'accéder au pouvoir. Un beau nom tu ne trouve pas ?

-Heu …oui ….

De surcroît elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était dans la famille des descendants du sorcier qui avait permis l'ascension de Voldemort. Une pourriture, voilà ce qu'il était pensa Aza. Pendant qu'elle pensait à tous ça le dénommé Drago l'avait emmené dans un autre coin de la pièce. Puis sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir il avait posé sa deuxième main sur la hanche de celle-ci. Aza fit un bond en arrière, à cause de la surprise. Mais Drago la tenait plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait et elle resta au même endroit. L'espace qui séparait leurs deux corps s'amenuisait de plus en plus et la panique commençait à l'envahir. Puis cet espace devint nul. La tête de Drago était à présent dans son cou et elle sentait la main qui était sur sa hanche passer maintenant dans son dos. La chaleur de la main du garçon passait dans son corps. Ce contact la brûlait et la dégoûtait. Elle essaya de se libérer mais la poigne du sorcier était trop forte pour elle.

-Laissez moi !!

-Laisse toi faire ….

Sa voix était suave mais on y sentait une pointe de sadicité. A présent Aza criait presque et elle se débattait violemment entre les bras de Drago. Mais celui ci semblait assez excité par ce qu'il se passait, cela semblait lui faire plaisir. C'était normal il était dans la position du dominant. Mais Aza réussit à libérer une de ces mains et gifla violement son agresseur qui la lâcha immédiatement. Elle porta cette même main à sa bouche en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire et à ce même moment un éclair de fureur passa dans les yeux du jeune Drago. C'était la première fois qu'on lui résistait, la première fois qu'une esclave se refusait à lui. Aza n'attendit pas de voir sa réaction et se précipita vers la grande porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée et se mit à courir dans les escaliers. Un cris parvint jusqu'à elle alors qu'elle courait dans le premier couloir.

-Reviens ici !!!

Mais elle n'en n'avait aucunement l'intention. Par où était le chemin qui menait à sa chambre ? Elle n'en n'avait aucune idée. Elle entendait déjà les pas du sorcier qui ne devait plus être très loin. Tout à coup elle passa devant la porte de la bibliothèque qu'elle avait déjà vu deux fois. Sans se poser de question elle s'engouffra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle.


	4. Retour dans le passé

Il faisait noir dans la pièce, elle n'avait aucun moyen de distinguer ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Pour l'instant elle s'en moquait elle essayait d'entendre les pas de Drago, elle espérait qu'il ne viendrait pas voir ici.

Après 20 bonnes minutes à attendre, assise juste derrière la porte sans rien entendre elle laissa des larmes couler sur son visage. Ce garçon était un immonde pervers qui avait essayer d'abuser d'elle. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivée et elle ne pensait pas que ça lui arriverait. Mais elle c'était trompée. Comment allait-elle, faire, si jamais il la retrouvait quelle punition allait-il bien pouvoir lui infliger ? Et en même temps elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermer ici jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, qui serait très courte, si elle était enfermée sans manger et sans boire.

Elle se leva péniblement essuyant avec rage les larmes qui s'étaient écrabouillées sur son visage. Elle n'avait qu'une chose à faire en attendant que son maître la retrouve : explorer cette minuscule pièce et espérer qu'il l'oublie.

Elle fit courir ses mains sur les murs en essayant de deviner ce qu'était les objets qu'elle rencontrait. Au premier abord elle ne c'était pas trompé, il y n'y avait que des livres partout. Le temps paraissait long enfermé dans cette pièce quand tout à coup un petit objet lumineux attira son attention. Il était sous une des bibliothèque, tout au fond contre le mur. Il avait du tomber ici il y a bien longtemps et personne ne l'avait retrouvé car quand Aza passa sa main pour elle le chercher il y avait de la poussière partout. Ayant enfin l'étrange objet devant les yeux elle l'analysa. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière ce qui ne facilitait pas sa tache, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer d'être découverte par son maître maintenant. L'objet en question était composé de deux cercles métalliques encastrés l'un dans l'autre avec en son milieu un petit sablier. L'objet était assez grand car il occupait la totalité de la paume de sa main lorsqu'elle l'y mit à plat. Sans savoir pourquoi elle le mit autour de son coup a l'aide de la chaîne qui était accroché à l'objet.

Elle fit faire au sablier un premier tour sur lui même et elle vit le sable tomber avec une lenteur qui la fascina. Avant que tout le sable ne retombe au fond du sablier elle lui fit refaire plusieurs tours : a vrai dire elle n'avait aucune idée du nombre de tours qu'elle lui avait fait faire. Mais à présent le sablier s'agitait violemment et Aza prit peur. Elle voulut enlever le curieux objet de sa main mais celui-ci resta obstinément collé pendant qu'une grande lumière naissait dans la pièce.

Elle poussa un grand cris qui alerta tout le manoir. Le jeune Drago arriva dans la pièce les yeux pleins de rages et pourtant ravi d'avoir retrouvé sa victime. Pourtant sa colère s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'il vit l'étrange phénomène. Il voulut l'attraper mais au moment où sa main allait attraper le bras de la jeune fille celle-ci disparut ……………

Drago était assez fier de lui. Alors que tous ces « amis » étaient sortis du Poudlard Express il avait réussit à arranger le portrait de Potter. Il l'avait vu rentrer avec sa cape d'invisibilité dans leur compartiment pendant le trajet, enfin il ne l'avait pas vu mais il savait que c'était lui. Il avait attendu d'être seul puis il l'avait immobilisé et frappé à plusieurs endroit stratégiques avant de l'abandonner caché sous sa cape. Potter avait cru qu'il pourrait avoir les Serpentards mais il avait sans doute oublié que Drago était le plus intelligent ( et le plus modestes avec ça ! )

-Ca lui fera les pieds

C'est ce que venait de murmurer Drago en repensant à tous ça, un sourire sadique sur le visage, dans la calèche qui le conduisait lui, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini jusqu'au château.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit mon Dragichou ?

-Rien … et ça va faire la 27ème fois depuis que je t'ai vu ce matin que je te dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.

-Excuse moi mon Dragichou

Pansy avait à présent une moue boudeuse, Drago était au bord de la crise de nerfs et Blaise au bord du fou rire. Pendant le reste du trajet Drago parla peu, se contentant de répondre par un oui ou un non aux questions qu'on lui posait. A vrai dire une sujet le préocupait particulièrement …

Arrivé au château, il se dirigea avec tous les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle puis il s'installa à la table des Serpentards en espérant comme la plupart de ses congénères que le discours du vieux fou comme il aimait l'appeler se termine très très vite. Mais une surprise de taille allait remonter le moral de Drago. Il complètement oublié Harry pendant le trajet à cause de Pansy qui n'avait fait que les donner de stupides surnoms, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. En effet Harry venait d'entrer dans la salle au côté de Rogue, il était couvert de sang au niveau de visage et toute les têtes étaient tournées vers lui. Drago ne tarderait pas à faire circuler dans le château qu'est ce qui était arrivé au grand Potter pour son plus grand plaisir personnel. Malheureusement le plaisir fut de courte durée car une voix se fit entendre.

-Je vous souhaite chaleureusement le bonsoir ……..

Et voilà, Dumbledore venait de commencer son traditionnel discours. Drago lâcha un profond soupir qui avait été entendu par une bonne dizaine de personne à sa table, mais il s'en fichait. Il régnait à présent dans la salle un affreux silence : à vrai dire quasiment personne n'écoutait surtout à la table des Serpentards. Tous les élèves attendaient impatiemment que leur cher directeur finisse pour pouvoir commencer à manger.

L'interminable discours de bienvenue de Dumbledore enfin terminé la nourriture apparut enfin sur les table.

-Alors tu as passé de bonne vacances Drago ? demanda Blaise

-Mortelle t'imagine même pas.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Blaise ne pouvait imaginer à quel point l'adjectif utiliser était vrai. Pendant ces vacances il avait appris que Voldemort le chargeait d'une mission au sein même de Poudlard : tuer Dumbledore. Bien sur il avait refusé, il avait dit qu'il serait incapable de faire ça. Mais on ne refuse rien à Voldemort, c'était ce que Drago avait apprit ce jour là. Son père ne lui avait pas laisser le choix et il avait reçu la marque le jour même pour soi disant faire honneur à sa famille. Depuis ce jour la il se sentait tous les jour extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il devait réussir à tuer son directeur pour sauver sa mère qui serait tuée si il échouait. Même si il détestait Dumbledore ça n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il voulait faire mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-Disons que mon père m'a donné beaucoup plus de responsabilités.

-Je vois, pas sympa d'avoir un père comme le tient.

La réponse de Drago qui avait été très évasive avait pourtant satisfait Blaise. Après tout celui-ci savait très bien que lorsque Drago avait décidé de ne rien dire il ne dirait rien.

-Dragooooo ?

-Quoi Pansy ?

-Tu es bien encore préfet cette année ?

-Ouiii

-Moi aussi

Cette réponse venait de clouer le bec au grand Drago Malefoy. Il allait devoir se coltiner Pansy en tant que préfète des Serpentards. Déjà qu'il la supportait depuis 5 ans quasiment 24h sur 24h, Dumbledore avait décidé de l'achever. Ca devait être un coup monté, tout le monde savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la supporter à part Pansy elle-même qui prenait chaque gestes qu'il faisait pour une preuve de son amour.

L'appétit de Drago venait d'être coupé, et il voulait mettre le plus d'espace possible entre lui et cette furie qui allait encore plus le monopoliser cette année. Après avoir salué Blaise et hurler à Pansy qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne avec lui il sortit de la Grande Salle alors que le repas était loin d'être terminé.

Drago marchait dans le parc du château éclairé par la faible lumière des étoiles. Le vent était fort et lui fouettait le visage. Mais cela lui faisait du bien, il avait l'impression d'avoir les idées remises à leur place. Alors qu'il errait dans l'obscurité du parc une lumière aveuglante apparut à une vingtaine de mètres devant lui. La lumière était tellement éblouissante qu'il dû se protéger les yeux avec son bras. Mais ce qu'il vit par la suite le pétrifia. Là, à quelques mètres se trouvait allongé une jeune fille inconsciente.


	5. Réveil douleureux, mais pour qui ?

Drago était réellement pétrifié, pas de peur, un Malefoy n'a jamais peur, mais de stupéfaction. Ce qui venait de se produire repassait en boucle dans sa tête pendant qu'il essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il voyait. Une jeune fille brune, vêtue d'une simple robe rouge venait d'apparaître devant lui dans un éclair de lumière. Même dans un monde de sorciers ce genre d'événement avait de quoi vous surprendre lorsque vous étiez pris par surprise. Drago reprenait lentement ses esprits lorsqu'une dernière pensée s'infiltra : la jeune fille semblait inconsciente. Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait absolument pas fait si il avait vu Pansy, Granger où même n'importe quelles autres filles tomber dans les pommes devant lui : il s'approcha du corps immobile de la jeune fille et il la prit dans ses bras. Il pencha son oreille vers la bouche de l'inconnue pour voir si elle respirait mais il n'entendait presque rien. Drago commença à paniquer, pourquoi il n'en savait strictement rien, mais la mystérieuse jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras était dans un sal état. Elle ne respirait quasiment plus et on pouvait apercevoir sur son visage des larmes séchées. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer et d'où venait-elle ? Mais alors qu'il se posait toutes ces questions Drago réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'obtenir des réponses et que ça n'était pas en attendant ici. Il courut donc le plus vite possible en direction du château.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée, dévoilant à tout Poudlard un Drago essoufflé tenant dans ses bras une jeune fille inconsciente. Tous les élèves s'arrêtèrent de parler en même temps et fixaient à présent le mystérieux couple. Le visage de Drago était grave, qu'est ce qu'ils regardaient tous ces abrutis, cette fille avait besoin de soin et non pas d'admirateurs ... cependant Dumbledore réagit presque aussitôt et avec sa voix naturellement calme il dit :

-Je vous en prie pas d'affollement. Restez ici, je vais accompagner monsieur Malefoy et cette jeune personne à l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore était descendu de l'estrade où se trouvait la table des professeurs suivit de près par madame Pomfresh. Il passa devant Drago sans s'arrêter et se dirigea vers la porte. Celui-ci le suivit immédiatement tenant toujours la jeune fille dans ses bras. Le trajet de la Grande Salle jusqu'à l'infirmerie fut silencieux et parut interminable à Drago qui fut heureux d'arriver pour enfin déposer le corps de l'inconnue sur un lit, car son poids commençait à se faire sérieusement sentir et il avait très mal au bras.

Pendant que l'infirmière s'occupait d'Aza, Dumbledore entraîna Drago un peu à l'écart dans la pièce et lui demanda:

-Que c'est-il passé Drago ?

-Et bien …...

-Drago, je vois que tu sais que tu ne devait pas être dehors pendant le banquet même si tu es préfet. Mais cette fois ci il y a plus important, et tu ne feras pas perdre de point à ta maison.

- …Je marchais dehors et tout à coup il y a eu une grande lumière éblouissante et quand elle s'est éteinte il y avait cette fille par terre.

Drago avait finit sa phrase en pointant du doigt le corps d'Aza. Il avait aussi été rassuré en entendant Dumbledore dire qu'il ne ferait pas perdre de point à sa maison. Dès le jour de la rentrée, ça n'aurait pas fait très classe.

Alors qu'un long silence s'établissait entre un Dumbledore méditant sur la révélation de Drago, et un Drago qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait aidé cette fille, madame Pomfresh appela le directeur :

-Monsieur le directeur, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé au cou de notre inconnue.

Dumbledore leva les yeux et retourna à côté du lit où était allongée la jeune fille. Madame Pomfresh lui montra un retourneur de temps. Ses yeux trahissaient une grande incompréhension lorsqu'il vit que ce retourneur de temps était la copie conforme du plus gros retourneur de temps gardé au ministère de la magie. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver au cou de cette jeune fille, venait-elle du futur ? Cela aurait pu être un faux mais il sentait de la magie émaner de l'objet. Il y avait des questions sans réponses et il n'appréciait pas forcément tout ce mystère.

Drago lui, n'avait rien vu de la scène et donc n'avait pas vu le retourneur de temps. Il était resté en retrait et était toujours perdu dans ses pensés. A vrai dire une seule chose le tracassait : il n'avait jamais aidé personne et la, subitement il faisait quelque chose de bien. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait, il avait pété les plombs où quoi ?

Alors qu'il était toujours en pleine réflexion

-Monsieur Malefoy je compte sur vous pour veillez sur cette jeune fille le temps que j'effectue une petite course.

-Mais …. heu, et mes devoirs de préfet !

-Je ne doute pas de votre envie fervente d'accomplir votre devoir, mais madame Pomfresh doit s'occuper des élèves déjà blessés qui arrivent et j'aimerais que quelqu'un reste avec cette jeune personne pour être là quand elle se réveillera.

-D'accord

Drago se renfrogna dès que Dumbledore avait quitté la pièce et son visage laissait clairement transparaître son énervement. Cependant il n'attendu pas assez longtemps pour exprimer sa colère car madame Pomfresh qui était toujours la, le remis à sa place après lui avoir ordonné de s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit de la jeune fille. Alors qu'il était seul, il s'autorisa pour la première fois à observer plus attentivement la jeune fille qu'il avait trouvé dans le parc. Elle était brune et ses cheveux ondulaient légèrement d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir des mèches qui s'étaient échappés de ce qui avait du lui servir de chignon. Sa taille était fine et la robe qu'elle portait la mettait en valeur même si elle était toute sale après être tombée dans la terre. Mais un dessin sur la l'épaule de la jeune fille attira son attention. C'était un tatouage et pour être précis un rat mort. Drago trouvait ça extrêmement moche, et pensait qu'il fallait complètement allumé pour se faire tatouer ce genre de truc sur l'épaule, à la vue de tous. A vrai dire, peut-être que sous ses airs de semi ange cette fille était une psychopathe qui s'était enfuit d'un asile pour sorciers. Drago esquissa un léger sourire ironique en pensant à ça. Il n'y avait décidément que lui pour imaginer des trucs pareils, mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Il laissa son doigt dessiner le contour du tatouage de la jeune fille tout en soupirant d'ennuis.

Aza se sentie emportée et tout devenir noir autour d'elle … puis, le trou noir. Alors que son esprit errait et se sentait attiré par une faible lueur au loin, un contact sur sa peu la fit frissonner et revenir peu à peu à la réalité. Elle revenait doucement à elle en clignant des yeux. Elle arrivait à distinguer à côté d'elle une silhouette, qui n'avait probablement pas vu qu'elle se réveillait. Quand l'image devant ses yeux devint nette elle retint un cris d'horreur. A côté d'elle était assis le jeune Drago. D'un mouvement brusque de l'épaule elle dégagea la main du garçon de son épaule. Dire qu'elle avait crut qu'elle avait réussit à lui échapper. Mais en réalité il avait réussit à l'attraper et il avait dû attendu qu'elle se réveille pour pouvoir de nouveau la faire souffrir.

En sentant sa main se faire rejeter par le corps de la jeune fille Drago releva la tête et croisa le regard effrayé de la jeune fille. Attendez ?!?! pourquoi effrayé, qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait ! Il leva un sourcil interrogateur face à l'expression de la jeune fille. Aza voyant le regard du jeune homme en face d'elle décida qu'il état temps pour elle de tenter une fuite désespérée : Quitte à souffrir autant que cela se passe après avoir essayé de se sauver. Elle bondit du côté opposé du lit pour s'échapper et ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que l'endroit où elle se trouvait ne ressemblait en rien au Manoir où elle avait atterri le matin . Elle stoppa net : comment s'enfuir d'un endroit qu'on ne connaît pas. C'est ce moment d'hésitation que choisit Drago pour attraper le bras d'Aza qui essayait de partir.

-Hey tu dois rester ici.

Aza se retourna dès que la main de Drago avait entouré son bras et sans prévenir lui flanqua la plus grosse claque qu'elle avait jamais pu donner à quelqu'un. Comme d'habitude elle avait agit sans réfléchir et encore une fois sa stupidité allait la faire baver.

Drago lâcha immédiatement la jeune femme, c'est qu'elle avait frapper fort la saleté. Son regards se durcit et il porta sa main à sa joue en feu.

-NON MAIS T'ES MALADE !!!

Il avait crié sans le faire exprès, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser emporter par ses émotions mais bon il ne fallait pas exagérer. Il lui sauvait la vie et pour le remercier elle le giflait. Finalement l'hypothèse que cette fille était une psychopathe qui s'était évadée d'un asile semblait très plausible. Elle, en tout cas fut étonnée de la réaction pour le moins étrange de son maître. La dernière fois il avait essayé de la rattraper quand elle l'avait frappé, et elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il réessaye.

Dumbledore pénétra dans la pièce alors que Drago se tenait toujours la joue et que lui et Aza se fixait intensément. Il toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence aux deux adolescents.

-Je vois que notre jeune invitée est réveillée.

Au son de la voix de Dumbledore, Drago reprit contenance, essayant d'oublier la douleur que la jeune fille avait fait naître en lui et son visage redevint dur. Il tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivé sur le seuil il s'adressa à Dumbledore qui se tenait devant une Aza encore une fois abasourdie car on venait de l'appeler « invitée » et non pas « esclave ».

-Ne vous inquiétez pas cette fille est bien réveillé et en pleine forme.


	6. Petit entretien

Aza était assez perturbée, ses yeux étaient grand ouvert et traduisaient une grande incompréhension. Elle ne comprenait rien à tout ce qui se passait depuis qu'elle était réveillée. Elle était dans une immense pièce qui ne ressemblait en rien au manoir dans lequel elle était arrivée le matin, un garçon qui ressemblait trait pour trait à son maître avait été près d'elle mais ne semblait pas savoir qui elle était et la cerise sur le gâteau on la traitait d'invitée ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Dumbledore remarqua le trouble de la jeune fille après le départ de Drago. Elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait là, ce qui pouvait expliquer la présence du retourneur de temps à son cou. De plus, pendant qu'il avait confié la garde de la jeune fille au jeune Malefoy, il était allé dans son bureau et avait envoyé un message au Ministère de la Magie pour demander si le fameux retourneur de temps était toujours dans leur locaux. Ils lui avait répondu que c'était le cas. Donc puisque celui qu'il avait entre les mains était le même il ne pouvait venir que du futur.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir.

Dumbledore venait de casser le silence qui c'était établit dans l'infirmerie et c'était adressé de sa voix naturellement calme à Aza. Il fallait qu'il s'entretienne avec le jeune fille pour avoir des réponses. Après qu'elle se fut assise sur le lit qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt il reprit :

-Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore et je suis le directeur de l'école dans laquelle tu te trouve en ce moment. Mais je suppose que tu l'ignore, je me trompe ?

Aza acquiesça d'un signe de tête, n'osant toujours pas parler. Elle fixait à présent ses chaussures rouges les trouvant subitement très intéressante. Elle se sentait très gênée, ne comprenant pas qu'on s'intéresse autant à elle. De plus, la voix du vieil homme n'était pas dure, mais plutôt agréable, elle n'y sentait pas de forme de mépris.

-Je vais peut-être te paraître un peu direct, mais j'aimerais bien savoir qui tu es.

Voyant que la jeune fille n'était toujours pas prête à parler, il se retourna. Après tout, il pouvait peut-être la laisser se reposer encore un peu, il pourrait revenir plus tard.

-Je vais te laisser encore un peu si tu le souhaite.

Mais alors qu'il allait franchir lui aussi la porte de l'infirmerie, Aza lui répondit avec une toute petite voix timide :

-Je m'appelle Aza.

Dumbledore esquissa un petit sourire satisfait en entendant la jeune fille parler. A vrai dire il avait fortement espéré quand faisait semblant de partir la jeune fille se mette à parler. Mais en réalité Aza avait parlé car elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule dans ce lieu inconnu. Elle avait aussi surtout très peur que le son maître ne revienne, en ayant bien retrouvé ses esprits et ne la frappe. Elle espérait que le vieillard se retourne, elle préférait poursuivre l'interrogatoire plutôt que de rester seule. Dumbledore répondit à sa requête intérieur lorsqu'il rerentra dans l'infirmerie et qu'il s'assit sur un des lits face à elle. Il se tue, laissant d'elle même ma jeune fille continuer son histoire.

-…. Je suis l'esclave du sorcier qui vient de sortir de la pièce.

La, Aza venait de choquer profondément Dumbledore. Il savait que les Malefoy étaient réputés pour être des sorciers qui ne respectaient pas les autres, et qui étaient même pour l'esclavage comme on le voyait avec leurs elfes de maisons. Mais de la à mettre en esclavage une sorcière. Elle ne pouvait pas être l'esclave de Drago, ça n'était pas possible. Dumbledore essayait de se rassurer tant bien que mal. « Après tout, si elle était réellement son esclave il ne l'aurait pas emmené ici, soyons logique », voilà ce que pensait Dumbledore.

-Depuis quand est tu son esclave ?

-Ce matin.

-Je veux dire ce matin de qu'elle année ?

Qu'elle question étrange. Sérieusement, elle ne savait ce qu'était un « directeur » dans une école mais ça n'était pas quelqu'un de très intelligent. Elle lui disait que ça faisait depuis seulement le matin même qu'elle était devenue la propriété de Drago, l'année n'avait donc pas changée entre le matin et la soirée. Mais voyant le regard assez inquiet de son interlocuteur elle répondit à la question.

-Heu .. 2046.

Dumbledore se permit un assez long soupir de soulagement. Beaucoup de gens croyaient qu'il était un sorcier imperturbable et toujours calme, mais lui comme les autres avait ses moments de doutes. De plus cela confirmait l'hypothèse selon laquelle cette fille venait du futur. Futur qui cependant n'avait pas l'air d'être très glorieux si certains sorciers en venaient à être esclave. Il devait en apprendre plus. Il sortit de la poche de sa robe le retourneur de temps que madame Pomfresh avait trouvé autour du cou d'Aza, et le lui montra.

-Tu sais ce que sais ?

Les joues d'Aza prirent feu lorsqu'elle vit le retourneur de temps, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais elle reconnaissait l'objet qu'elle avait trouvé sous la bibliothèque dans le manoir. Aza était en train de s'imaginer les pires choses : peut-être qu'un directeur était un homme qui punissait les esclaves ! Ou bien son maître l'avait laissé ici car c'était un bourreau renommé et qu'il voulait la punir pour avoir touché cette objet. Elle se mit à tourner négativement la tête, presque frénétiquement.

Dumbledore ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'attitude de la jeune fille où en tout cas n'en tenait pas rigueur. Peut-être qu'elle ne savait réellement pas ce qu'était cet objet, et donc elle ignorait aussi qu'elle avait remonté le temps.

-C'est un retourneur de temps. Un retourneur de temps permet à celui qui l'utilise de remonter dans le temps, et c'est ce qu'y t'es arrivée.

Alors qu'Aza ouvrait en grand la bouche pour répondre par un implorant : « Je vous promet que je n'ai jamais voulu y toucher, je ne l'ai pas volée », elle stoppa net, la bouche toujours grande ouverte. Remonter le temps ?!?! Elle avait remontée le temps ! C'était impossible, elle ne savait pas faire de magie, et puis c'était impossible tout court, cet homme devait la confondre avec une autre personne. Aza referma la bouche et se tenait à présent la tête entre les mains et murmurait : « Ce n'est pas possible ». Il n'y avait qu'une solution logique à tout ce discours : c'était une nouvelle forme de torture.

-Et c'est pourtant la vérité, aujourd'hui nous sommes le 1er Septembre 1996 et non pas 2046.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Dumbledore, il ne riait pas et ça n'avait l'air d'être une blague. Mais comment était ce possible ? Et qui était ce garçon qui était le portrait craché de son maître ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Dumbledore percevait toutes les questions d'Aza dans son esprit et prit sur lui d'y répondre sans qu'elle les lui pose à voix haute.

-Ce garçon que tu as croisé s'appelle Drago Malefoy, c'est lui qui t'as trouvé dans le parc du Château et qui t'as ramené ici pour te faire soigner.

Drago Malefoy ? Si elle était remontée dans le temps, était ce aussi possible que ce Drago soit celui qui est permit l'ascension de Voldemort. Si c'était le cas, c'était aussi lui qui était responsable du malheur de tant de gens. Pourtant, pour quelqu'un qui était censé être un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres il avait plutôt bon cœur, puisqu'il l'avait sauvé alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas.

Alors qu'Aza se questionnait, toujours sous le choc et le poids de beaucoup de question, elle ne savait pas que Dumbledore utilisait son don d'occlumencie sur elle pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur elle. L'expression de son visage s'aggrava lorsqu'il découvrit que dans le futur Voldemort avait réussit à triompher et que c'était Drago qui avait permit cela. Cela signifiait deux choses : premièrement qu'Harry ne réussirait pas à battre le mage noir et que Drago pesait bien plus lourd dans la balance de Voldemort qu'il ne le pensait.

Ce fut cette fois ci Aza qui questionna Dumbledore :

-Que vais-je devenir si je n'ai plus de maître, je suis une sang de bourbe et je ne devrais probablement pas rester plus longtemps dans votre école, je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici.

Dumbledore se permit un rire léger, mais sans moqueries.

-Mon enfant, dans notre école les Sang-mêlées ont autant le droit que les Sang-purs d'étudier la magie. Tu te trouve dans Poudlard, si tu le désire tu peut rester ici, nous pouvons t'accueillir, te loger et tu pourrais apprendre la magie dans l'enceinte de cette école jusqu'à tes 18 ans. Dans notre monde : tu n'es l'esclave de personne.

-Vous feriez ça ?

Le visage d'Aza avait changé d'aspect, il n'avait jamais reflété autant de joie depuis qu'elle était née. On lui offrait la possibilité d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle souhaitait sur la magie, c'était le rêve de tout les enfants esclaves qu'elle avait connu.

-Mais …., Aza avait comment dire, un peu honte d'avouer ce qu'elle allait avouer, peut-être qu'après ça il ne voudrait plus d'elle, …. Je ne sais ni lire ni écrire, comment pourrais-je étudier dans une école si je ne sais pas faire cela ?

En effet, Dumbledore devait le reconnaître, c'était un problème. Mais ça n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait la rejeter. Il y avait peut-être une solution, après tout, quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être décider de leur avenir à tous. Aza n'était pas au courant qu'il avait prit connaissance de certaines choses dans son esprit, et elle ne devait pas le savoir. Elle prendrait cela pour une forme d'esclavage et elle risquait de se rebeller car il venait juste de lui apprendre qu'elle était libre. Aza avait l'air d'être une forte tête et d'avoir un caractère bien trempée : elle avait réussit en très peu de temps à énerver Drago Malefoy, à lui faire afficher ses sentiments, chose que jamais personne n'avait réussit à faire. Peut-être que si il la plaçait sous la responsabilité de celui-ci elle pourrait découvrir des choses sur l'acte que Drago accomplirait et qui permettrait à Voldemort d'accéder au pouvoir et qu'elle l'en empêcherait.

-Il y a peut-être une solution …


	7. Devine qui est ton nouveau voisin ?

Aza en avait comment dire poliment: marre, ras le chapeau pointu, par dessus la bouse de Dragon !! Cela devait bien faire deux heures qu'elle s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et pendant deux heures Dumbledore l'avait trimballé d'un bout à l'autre du château pour accomplir quelques formalités administratives.

Tout d'abord il l'avait emmené dans son bureau pour lui faire tout un baratin sur le règlement de l'école : les choses qu'elle devait ou ne devait pas faire, à vrai dire elle avait plutôt été attentive quand il avait abordé les points positifs. Maintenant qu'elle était libre autant en profiter à fond. Il lui avait aussi expliquer qu'il fallait qu'elle ne révèle à personne qu'elle venait du futur, cela déstabiliserait les élèves et si jamais Voldemort apprenait son existence sa vie serait mise en danger. Selon lui, Voldemort voudrait la capturer pour en apprendre plus sur le futur et cela risquait de mettre en péril la communauté des sorciers et des moldus, enfin plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Puis il lui avait dit qu'elle allait être répartie dans une des quatre maisons de l'école, ce qui n'avait pu se faire que 20 minutes après car elle n'avait fait que poser des questions étant donné qu'elle ne comprenait rien. A quoi pouvait bien servir ses maisons ? Surtout que d'après ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore les élèves devaient s'unir contre le mal, ou un truc dans le genre, mais si il y avait pas de maison ça aurait été plus simple.

Flashback

Aza était assise sur un vieux tabouret marron au milieu du somptueux bureau du Directeur quand celui-ci lui avait posé le vieux chapeau sur la tête.

-Heu à quoi ça sert ? Avait-elle demandé d'une petite voix hésitante.

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ce chapeau est magique et il va en fonction de ta personnalité, de tes qualités … et de tes défauts, te répartir dans une des quatre maison de Poudlard.

Il venait de répéter son explication pour la troisième fois et malgré sa légendaire patience on pouvait sentir une légère pointe d'agacement dans sa voix. « A croire qu'elle le fait exprès » se demandait Dumbledore. Mais Aza ne le faisait pas du tout exprès, mais tout ce changement, toute cette magie dans laquelle elle était impliquée la perturbait quelque peu. D'ailleurs elle venait de ressentir le Choixpeau remuer sur sa tête et d'anxiété elle agrippa avec ses deux mains le rebord du tabouret. D'une voix lancinante elle l'entendit commencer un de ses long discours qui peu vous faire ronfler au bout de 3 minutes :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.  
Les hauts d'forme, les chapeaux splendides  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaître votre maison.  
Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.  
Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.  
Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.  
Sur la tête pose-moi un instant  
et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Bon, tout compte fait elle ne s'était pas endormie au bout de trois minutes car sa curiosité avait été piquée quand elle avait entendue le Choixpeau récapituler les caractéristiques des élèves de chacune des maisons. Elle ne se trouvait pas courageuse, ni sage, ni patiente, ni maligne plutôt stupide et irréfléchie dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Où le Choixpeau pouvait-il l'envoyer si elle n'avait aucune des qualités qui été avaient citées ? Il la mettrait sûrement la où il resterait de la place, mais après tout mieux valait être mise dans n'importe qu'elle maison que d'être jetée dehors.

-_Pour toi, il n'y a pas de doute : Gryffondor !!!_

Comment ça pas de doute ? Mais elle ne pourrait jamais demander au Choixpeau pourquoi il n'y avait aucune doute sur son envoi à Gryffondor car Dumbledore le lui avait déjà enlever de la tête et reposé dans la vitrine de son bureau. Elle renonça à poser toutes autres questions au directeur se souvenant très près de l'exaspération qu'il avait ressentit tout à l'heure. Après tout, pourquoi pas, elle allait rejoindre la maison des plus courageux, des plus hardis et des plus forts. Elle qui avait passé les trois quarts de son enfance à entendre des insultes et à se faire passer pour une moins que rien, il y avait maintenant de quoi lui remonter le moral. D'après le vieux chapeau elle n'était peut-être pas si nulle, pleurnicharde et idiote qu'elle ne le pensait.

-Suis moi, je vais te montrer où sera ta chambre pendant cette année.

A oui, sa chambre, elle ne l'avait pas oubliée, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il y avait une solution, mais quelle solution ? Elle se leva et sortit du bureau à la suite du vieux sorcier.

Fin

Depuis qu'elle était sortit du Bureau de Dumbledore elle ne faisait qu'errer dans les couloirs derrière celui-ci. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis ce moment, et elle non plus respectant ce calme, ce qui n'empêche qu'elle aurait aimé qu'on lui dise précisément où est ce qu'on l'emmenait. Elle était crevée et avait super mal aux pieds. Alors qu'elle venait d'enlever ses chaussures, pour pouvoir marcher pied nu dans les couloirs, Dumbledore s'arrêta net et elle faillit le percuter. Elle se redressa et fixa le mur que le sorcier regardait aussi, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

-Monsieur …

Mais Dumbledore ne lui répondit pas. Il était encore en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Peut-être qu'en installant Aza avec Drago il servait ses intérêts personnels et il risquait de la mettre en danger. Pas que Drago soit naturellement dangereux, non, il était certain qu'elle pourrait se défendre face à son attitude de fils pourri gâté. Mais il craignait plutôt que Voldemort apprenne son existence et qu'il veuille lui faire du mal. Remarquant qu'Aza le fixait, il sourit, puis il s'adressa au portrait qui était en face de lui. Et voilà encore un truc qui fit avaler sa salive de travers à Aza.

-Bonsoir.

Et oui, Dumbledore parlait à un tableau, le plus étrange étant que ce tableau allait lui répondre par la suite. A vrai dire elle était surtout étonné de voir que parmi toutes les familles de Sang purs qu'elle avait servit aucune d'elle ne possédaient ce genre de tableau, enfin pas à sa connaissance. Dans le portrait il y avait une magnifique jeune femme à la chevelure couleur des blée et au cheveux extrêmement long. Elle portait une robe de princesse de couleur verte et avait un énorme bouquet de roses rouges dans la main.

-Bonsoir monsieur le Directeur, que nous vaut cette visite si tardive ?

-Je viens présenter à Monsieur Malefoy sa nouvelle colocataire, une élève de dernière minute.

-Et bien dans ce cas …

Aza fut certaine d'avoir vu la jeune femme du portrait lui faire un clin d'œil, décidément elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. En plus le portrait venait de s'écarter du mur laissant apparaître un ouverture dans le mur, dans laquelle le directeur commença à s'enfoncer avant de se retourner vers elle :

-N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, tu ne dois révéler à personne que tu viens du …

Aza hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait comprit l'allusion du Directeur, puis elle le suivit dans l'ouverture. Ouverture qui débouchait sur une magnifique salle de séjour, il y avait deux gros énormes canapés verts qui faisaient face à une cheminée assez imposante pour chauffer la pièce entière. D'ailleurs, elle sentait déjà la chaleur venir réchauffer son corps engourdit par la fatigue et la faim. Mais un toussotement de Dumbledore la tira de sa contemplation inachevée. Elle comprit le geste de celui-ci quand elle vit ladite tête de Drago Malefoy dépasser du canapé qui était de dos.

-Quuooii encore ?

-Monsieur Malefoy je viens vous présenter votre nouvelle colocataire.

Drago se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair du canapé, le visage assez effrayé en demandant :

-Comment ça une nouvelle col…..

Il se raidit à la vue d'Aza, et il porta instinctivement sa main à sa joue qui avait reçu la claque quelques heures auparavant. Aza si dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle intervienne pour essayer de détendre la lourde atmosphère qui c'était établi quand le sorcier l'avait vu .

-Je suis désolé pour la claque, je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

-Pourquoi tu me tutoie ! On a jamais gardé les bouses de Dragons ensemble à ce que je sache.

Dumbledore du intervenir une seconde fois pour rappeler aux deux jeunes gens qu'il était dans la pièce en toussotant encore une fois.

-Monsieur Malefoy, vous feriez mieux d'accepter cette jeune demoiselle, car elle va passer le reste de l'année sous votre responsabilité et elle dormira dans la deuxième chambre de votre appartement de préfet.

Ne faisant pas du tout attention aux vives protestations de Drago qui venait de remarquer que effectivement une deuxième porte venait d'apparaître dans son salon, il se tourna vers Aza pour continuer de sa voix toujours calme.

-Quand à vous, j'enverrais une élève de votre maison vous cherchez demain matin et elle vous accompagnera au chemin de Traverse faire vos achats scolaires. Vous raterez le premier jour de cours mais vos professeurs seront avertis.

Puis Dumbledore partit aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé dans la pièce laissant une nouvelle fois les deux adolescents ensemble. Aza était attristé, elle avait réussit à obtenir sa liberté, elle allait découvrir de merveilleuses choses cette année, mais elle était coincée avec cet arrogant petit sang pur. Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait-il confié à cet abruti qui ne devait penser qu'à lui, et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait dormir avec les autres élèves de sa maison ? Question sans réponse, mais Aza était fatiguée et elle n'avait aucune envie de rester une seconde de plus avec l'être malpoli avec lequel elle allait partager cette pièce.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte que le directeur lui avait montré avant de partir, une petite plaque couleur or était collée sur la porte et on pouvait lire : Aza, le seul mot qu'elle savait reconnaître à vrai dire. Alors qu'elle poussait la porte :

-Tu pourrais au moins me dire merci !

Drago venait de lui parler avec une grande arrogance, comme si elle ne devait sa survit qu'à lui seul. A vrai dire, elle aurait probablement pu passer la nuit inconsciente dans le parc et quelqu'un de plus aimable aurait pu la trouver le matin. A croire qu'elle n'avait jamais de chance.

-J'aurais pu …. Mais finalement vu comment tu as ignoré mes excuses tout à l'heure j'en ai plus envie et d'ailleurs je retire aussi mes excuses de tout à l'heure, c'est bien fait pour toi si tu as eu mal quand je t'ai frappé.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer elle rentra dans sa chambre, puis dans la pénombre se dirigea vers le grand lit au fond de la pièce. Elle se jeta dessus et s'endormit presque immédiatement. Drago quand à lui avait été mi-choqué par le ton que la jeune fille avait employé pour lui parler, mi-admiratif : elle avait du cran. Mais cela ne pouvait s'expliquer que par le fait qu'elle ignorait qui il était. Il aurait sa revanche et il lui ferait regretter de l'avoir traiter de cette manière.


	8. Nouvelles rencontres

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Aza eu un peu de mal à comprendre où elle était. Elle avait fait un drôle de rêve où elle remontait dans le temps, assez étrange en fait. Elle se leva et grâce à la lumière du jour qui filtrait par la fenêtre de sa chambre elle réussit à observer ce qui l'entourait : un grand lit à baldaquin rouge, un bureau en bois contre le mur, une fenêtre avec un balcon ….. attendez !!! Il n'y avait pas ça dans la chambre qu'elle avait au manoir Malefoy. Paniquée elle courut jusqu'à l'extrémité de sa chambre et ouvrit la porte à la volé. Tout était la, comme dans son rêve, ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

-YYOOUUUPIII

Elle avait criée comme une folle sur le pas de sa chambre tout en sautant sur place, si une voix ne l'avait pas dérangée elle aurait sûrement commencé une petite danse de la victoire, histoire d'étaler encore plus sa joie aux yeux du monde.

-T'es vraiment pas nette comme fille, tu le sais ?

Drago venait de sortir d'une pièce juste à côté de sa chambre, sûrement une salle de bain étant donné qu'il avait les cheveux tout mouillé. Lui n'avait pas du tout l'air heureux, mais bon elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu avec un sourire sur le visage alors peut-être que après tout il passait sa vie à faire la tête.

-Et toi tu n'es qu'un rabat-joie !!

-Premièrement si ça te plaît pas tu peut toujours demander à Dumbledore de te trouver un autre endroit pour dormir et deuxièmement tu ferais mieux d'aller t'habiller car on devrait bientôt aller de chercher pour faire tes courses et tu peu pas y aller décemment comme ça.

En effet Drago venait de la zieuter rapidement histoire de lui rappeler qu'elle était toujours dans sa tenue de princesse. D'ailleurs son regard signifiait bien à lui tout seul que même si ça « pouvait » être agréable à regarder c'était pas une raison pour se balader comme ça. Aza soupira un grand coup avant de lever les yeux au ciel, ce garçon était un cas désespéré. Mais alors que Drago allait traverser l'ouverture dans le mur du salon pour sortir de la pièce Aza l'interpella avec une petite voix gênée. C'était bien sympa de lui dire de s'habiller, mais avec quoi ?

-Drago …

-Malefoy !!!!! Tu m'appelles Malefoy je ne suis pas ton ami d'accord !!!

-C'est bon t'énerve pas, je voulais juste te demander où je pouvais trouver des vêtement pour m'habiller.

Sans dire un mot à la jeune fille, mais tout de même en grommelant assez fort pour que celle-ci puisse entendre il se dirigea précipitamment vers la chambre de celle-ci en ayant pris au passage le soin de lui empoigner le bras. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volé tout en disant : « Lumos ». A cet instant il y eu de la lumière dans se chambre, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt : c'était un des mots magiques qu'elle entendait quasiment tout le temps quand elle était esclave. Peut-être avait-elle crut qu'elle n'en serait pas capable, où qu'avec elle cela ne marcherait pas. Pendant ce temps la, Drago fouillait dans la grande armoire en bois de sa chambre. Après quelques minutes il y avait un petit tas de vêtement sur le lit.

-Je t'explique : ce que tu as en face de toi s'appelle une Armoire, et les choses que l'on trouve dedans des vêtements !

-Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote s'il te plaît.

-C'est à toi de me prouver que …

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa phrase un coussin venait de lui atterrir en pleine figure. C'était un joli coussin rouge, bien moelleux et heureusement, car Aza avait bien visé et si jamais ça avait été quelque chose de lourd elle lui aurait cassé le nez.

-Sort de ma chambre tout de suite.

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez puis colla son oreille contre la porte. Elle n'entendit rien à part le bruit du portrait qui coulissait, Drago était sortit. Bon il devait être encore plus énervé après elle maintenant, mais il l'avait bien cherché : il ne la connaissait pas et se permettait de la juger. Essayant d'oublier le jeune homme, elle se dirigea vers son lit pour observer les vêtements qui lui avaient été proposé. Il y avait un ensemble comportant une jupe noire et un chemisier blanc, et aussi une cape de sorcier noire avec un petit écusson rouge et or, la couleur de sa nouvelle maison.

Elle se dépêcha d'enfiler ses nouveaux vêtements en étant préalablement passée par la salle de bain. Elle avait par la même occasion découvert qu'une porte dans le coin de sa chambre y menait, la salle de bain était donc commune pour elle et Drago. Après être sure de n'avoir rien oublié elle se dirigea vers l'ouverture du salon par laquelle elle était rentrée dans la pièce hier. Le portrait qui bloquait l'entrée de l'extérieur s'ouvrit de lui-même sans qu'elle n'ait rien eu à dire. C'est une voix amicale et chaleureuse qui l'accueillit à son arrivée dans le couloir.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis la préfète de Gryffondor.

Hermione avait tendue sa main, attendant qu'Aza lui réponde. Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire, un peu gênée. Et oui, elle avait devant elle Hermione Granger !!! A son époque, dans les enclos à sang-mêlé, tout le monde connaissait les exploits de Harry Potter et de ses amis Hermione et Ron. Et tout le monde connaissait aussi l'histoire de leur mort tragique alors qu'ils essayaient de sauver le monde des sorciers et des moldus. C'est avec émotion qu'elle répondit :

-Enchantée, moi c'est Aza !

-Dumbledore a du te le dire hier soir, c'est moi qui était censé t'emmener au chemin de traverse mais j'ai énormément de travail avec les premières années et donc je ne pourrais pas rester toute la journée avec toi. J'ai donc demandé à une amie de venir avec nous, et quand je devrais partir elle restera avec toi. D'ailleurs je me demande où elle est ?

Mais les deux filles n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps l'arrivée de l'amie d'Hermione. En effet, alors qu'elle venait de terminer sa phrase un cris avait retentis, venant du fond du couloir. Hermione et Aza se retournèrent en même temps vers la source du bruit et virent une fille courir comme une folle vers elles. Une fois à côté d'elles, entre deux reprises de respiration elle réussit à articuler :

-Scuze moi … Peeve au troisième étage … eau partout … pouvait pas passer … obligée de faire un détour.

Aza était au bord de la crise de fou rire et même Hermione qui semblait être plus calme avait un grand sourire significatif sur le visage.

-Aza, je te présente Bibella, elle est en sixième année comme nous et c'est elle qui va venir avec nous au Chemin de Traverse

-Enchantée !!

Les trois filles étaient arrivées au Chemin de Traverse en empruntant la cheminée qui était dans le bureau de Dumbledore car apparemment il était interdit de transplaner dans l'enceinte du château. Elles étaient arrivées, couvertes de poussières dans un vieil établissement qui ressemblait à un bar. Le chaudron baveur, lui avait Hermione, très surprise de voir qu'elle ne connaissait pas cet établissement.

-Tient, c'est pour toi, de la part de Dumbledore. Ce sont les instructions qu'il t'as laissé pour faire tes achats.

Aza parut alors toute frêle aux deux jeunes filles qui étaient en face d'elle. Comme leur expliquer qu'elle ne savait ni lire, ni écrire, sans leur raconter son histoire, ce qu'elle ne devait pas faire. Mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Devait-elle leur mentir un peu ? Aza, baissa alors la tête, les joues légèrement rosies.

-Je ne sais pas lire.

En effet, la révélation venait de couper le souffle des deux jeunes filles. Mais elles ne se moquèrent pas, bien au contraire, elles essayèrent de la rassurer. Ces filles étaient vraiment géniales, pensait Aza, elle avait vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur elles à ce moment, surtout qu'elles ne lui posèrent aucune questions. C'est donc Hermione qui récapitula à Aza la démarche à suivre pour faire ses achats aujourd'hui. Elle devrait tout simplement se rendre dans les magasins où elle auraient des choses à acheter et montrer la lettre du Directeur au vendeur. La liste des fournitures suivaient ainsi que de petits extras qui lui seraient utiles cette année étant donnée qu'elle ne possédait rien.

Arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse Aza ne pu retenir une exclamation. Tous ce qui se trouvaient autour d'elle ne reflétaient que la gaîté, la joie de vivre. Les magasins étaient tous ouverts et on pouvais voir de partout des gens collés aux vitrines regardant les objets de tous leurs désirs, des enfants jouaient et riaient en courant dans la rue. Les gens se parlaient, se disaient bonjour. Rien à voir avec tout ce qu'avait connu Aza, et c'était :

-Merveilleux !

-Quoi ?

Bibi levait un sourcil interrogateur devant le visage resplendissant d'Aza.

-Qu'est ce qui est Merveilleux ?

-Ba tout ça.

-Bof, si tu le dit.

-Viens Aza, nous allons d'abord aller chez Ollivanders acheter ta baguette.

Aza entra donc dans le magasin désigné une minute plus tôt par Hermione. Rentrée à l'intérieur on aurait pu croire qu'il était abandonné, il y avait des boîtes entassées partout et un tas de poussières assez impressionnant, de plus il n'y avait aucun gérant derrière le comptoir de la boutique. Elle se fraya alors un chemin jusqu'au comptoir en évitant, tant bien que mal, les nombreuses boîtes de baguettes qui jonchaient le sol. Elle manqua par ailleurs s'étaler sur le comptoir car pendant qu'elle marchait elle regardait tout autour d'elle, mais une main puissante la retint et l'empêcha de tomber. Tournant la tête elle vit que c'était un homme assez âgé, mais qui lui adressait un large sourire.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous Mademoiselle ?

-Heu bonjour, je voudrais acheter une baguette.

-Une baguette, n'est-il pas un peu tard pour faire ses achats scolaires !! Mais soit …

Il détailla la jeune fille pendant presque deux minutes, en silence, avant de disparaître, aussi subitement qu'il était apparut, derrière un rayon. Il revient en tendant une baguette à Aza, qui en saisit le manche, interdite. Elle la prit délicatement dans ses mains, frémissant à la sensation du courant magique qui circulait dans tout son être. Elle venait de sentir la véritable magie pour la première fois de sa vie, et elle était sur après ça que rien ni personne ne pourrait plus jamais la lui enlever. Mais alors qu'elle restait la à contempler sa baguette, le vieil homme fronça les sourcils :

-Mais faîtes le geste !!!

Aza sursauta et sans faire attention fit un mouvement brusqua avec sa main ce qui fit littéralement exploser une grosse caisse en bois à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas ….

La pauvre jeune fille, était complètement traumatisée parce qu'il venait de se produire. C'est pourquoi elle ne comprit pas l'attitude de l'homme en face d'elle, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde troublé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était simplement pensif.

-Pardonnez moi si vous trouvez ma question quelque peu déplacée, mais avez vous déjà pratiqué la magie ?

- … non …

C'était comment dire : trop fort ! Comment avait-il pu le savoir, juste en voyant ce qui venait de se passer. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de poser la moindre question car le vieil homme était déjà revenu et tenait dans sa main une autre baguette.

-Essayez celle-ci.

Aza posa délicatement la précédente baguette sur le comptoir, avant de prendre en main tout aussi délicatement la nouvelle. Cette fois ci elle exécuta un mouvement plus petit et plus sage du bras. La magie pénétra alors encore plus profondément en elle que la première fois, et cette fois ci il n'y eu pas de dégâts : un grand courant bleu et rose était sortit de la baguette pour venir entourer la jeune fille. Cette fois ci le vieil homme souriait ce qui la rassura.

-Une bonne baguette, bois de bouleau, 25,6 cm, souple et rapide, contenant un nerf de cœur de dragon. Cela vous fera 7 Gallions s'il vous plaît.

Sans dire un mot la jeune fille tendit la lettre de Dumbledore, qu'Hermione lui avait remise avant qu'elle entre dans le magasin. Mr Ollivander fronça un sourcil, prit la lettre et la lu rapidement.

-Je vois que vous êtes nouvelle à Poudlard. Et bien soit, vous pouvez y aller. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne année Mademoiselle.

Puis sans dire autre chose, il lui rendit la lettre et redisparut dans les profondeurs de son magasin. Aza jugeant qu'elle pouvait y aller, serra bien fort sa baguette dans sa main et ressortit du magasin la où l'attendait Hermione et Bibella.


	9. D'où je viens

Aza passa quelques minutes à exhiber sa baguette à Hermione et Bibella avant de se diriger vers les autres magasins pour continuer ses achats. Elle était tellement fière et heureuse d'avoir enfin une baguette magique qu'elle ne cessait de la triturer pendant qu'elle marchait. D'ailleurs alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le magasin de vêtement un geste malencontreux d'Aza fit exploser un tas de caisses en bois dans la rue. C'est donc explosée de rire qu'Hermione et Bibella arrivèrent chez Mme Guipure pour acheter plusieurs robes de sorcières suivis d'une Aza quelque peu honteuse. Elles en prirent trois d'assez bonnes qualités, puis achetèrent aussi trois uniformes qui étaient véritablement à la taille de la jeune fille, pas comme celui qu'elle portait en ce moment. Une fois que cela fut fait elles allèrent directement chez Fleury et Bott acheter les livres de classes. Arrivée dans le magasin Aza se sentit extrêmement gênée. Il faut dire qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit remplit de livre et de gens qui lisaient, alors qu'elle, elle ne savait pas lire. Aza demanda à Hermione de s'occuper de ces achats assez particuliers et resta avec Bibella dans l'entrée du magasin.

-Qu'est ce qu'il nous reste à acheter ?

-Il faut encore t'acheter un chaudron, des gants en cuir de Dragon pour la Botanique et une balance. En suite on pourra s'occuper des achats un peu plus personnels, car d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'as plus aucune affaires depuis que tu es arrivée ici. Mais tu ne nous as pas dit d'où tu venais ?

-C'est assez compliqué en réalité ….

Hermione revint à ce moment la, les bras chargés de livres et Aza n'eut pas à finir sa phrase, car Hermione entraîna les deux autres filles avec elle dehors. Aza laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, c'était le deuxième fois qu'elle échappait au fait de devoir expliquer sa présence ici. Mais elle savait aussi très bien que cela ne durerait pas indéfiniment et qu'elle allait devoir trouver quelque chose à raconter.

-Faut se dépêcher, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger et j'aimerais bien qu'on est finit les achats magiques ce matin.

-Tu traînes pas avec Ron pour rien, répliqua Bibella amusée.

Hermione ne releva pas la pique tendue par Bibella et se contenta de sourire. C'est sur que niveau nourriture Ron était le roi. Les trois filles se dirigèrent alors vers le dernier magasin pour y acheter : chaudron, gants, balance …. Cette fois ci se fut Bibella qui s'occupa des achats. Une vrai pro, acheter tout le matériel ne lui prit que dix minutes et elle réussit en plus à obtenir une réduction de 2 gallions car le chaudron qu'elle avait choisit dans le magasin était cabossé.

Midi : Hermione, Bibella et Aza étaient exténuées. La matinée avait été très longue et le nombre de sac à porter de plus en plus importants et lourds. Cependant Aza avait appris à un peu mieux connaître les deux filles avec elle et appréciait d'être ici. Malgré la fatigue les trois filles bavardaient et riaient tout en traînant leurs sacs tant bien que mal. Elles retournèrent au Chaudron baveur pour aller manger. Après avoir poussé la vieil porte en bois, elles s'assirent à une table au fond de la pièce et posèrent leur montagne d'achat au sol. Hermione s'occupa d'aller commander le repas laissant une fois de plus Bibella et Aza seules.

-Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu ce matin. D'où est ce que tu viens ?

-Bibella, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

-Premièrement tu peux m'appeler Bibi, c'est beaucoup moins long et puis si tu ne veux pas en parler je comprends.

-Qu'est ce que tu comprends ?

Hermione venait de revenir, coupant pour la deuxième fois les deux filles dans leur conversation. Elle faisait léviter les différentes assiettes à côté d'elle, et après avoir demandé à Bibi, d'écarter son bras elle les posa, sans rien faire tomber sur la table.

-Je demandais à Aza, d'où est ce qu'elle venait mais elle ne veut pas en parler et c'est sont choix. Je vais pas la détester pour ça !!

-C'est sur que se retrouver dans les bras de Malefoy ça n'a rien géniale. T'as du être traumatisée quand c'est arrivée non ?

Le sourire précédent d'Aza disparut, laissant place à un visage vide. Contrairement à ce que devait penser les deux filles, ça n'était pas à ce Malefoy la qu'elle pensait. Elle venait de revoir dans sa tête, le Drago du futur l'attirer à lui et l'empêcher de s'en aller. Elle venait de se souvenir de la peur qui avait noué son ventre à ce moment la. Elle posa alors la fourchette qu'elle venait de lever pour manger et repoussa son assiette. Toute faim venait de quitter son estomac : le fantôme de son ancienne vie qu'elle avait presque réussit à oublier venait de ressurgir. Voyant la tête étrange d'Aza, Bibella demanda :

-Ca ne vas pas Aza ?

La jeune fille inspira profondément avant de regarder droit dans les yeux les filles qui étaient en face d'elle. Elle devait dire un partie de la vérité sur sa vie, Dumbledore lui avait juste dit de ne pas dire qu'elle venait du futur elle pouvait donc raconter tout le reste. Elle savait de toute manière que si elle ne le faisait pas elle continuerait à voir ses anciens démons la tourmenter.

-Je vais vous dire ce qu'étais ma vie avant, mais vous devez me promettre de ne le raconter à personne. Vous me le promettez ?

Bibella et Hermione hochèrent en même temps la tête et fixaient à présent Aza avec un intérêt grandissant.

-Avant, je n'étais pas une enfant ordinaire comme vous. La d'où je viens les sangs mêlés comme moi ne sont pas respectés. Je vivais dans la misère avec d'autres sorciers de … mon espèce, quand l'année dernière un Sang pur est venue me chercher. Depuis ce jour je n'ai jamais revu qui que se soit et pendant un an je suis allée de maison de Sang pur en maison de Sang pur pour servir d'esclave. Comme je me suis rebellée contre mon dernier maître il m'a « échangé ». J'ai donc eu un nouveau maître qui a essayé de me faire des choses et j'ai résisté. Par je ne sais quel moyens j'ai réussit à m'enfuir et j'ai atterrit ici, à Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore sait tout ça et il m'a proposer de rester ici, requête que j'ai acceptée.

A l'évocation de ce qui avait faillit se produire avec le dernier Malefoy, elle avait retenue de grosses larmes. Mais elle avait finit son récit, restant assez évasive pour ne pas dire des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas du, mais tout de même assez précise pour que les filles assises en face d'elle ne lui posent pas plus de questions.

-On est vraiment désolé, on ne savait pas.

C'était ce que venait de murmurer Hermione à Aza, voyant son regard à la fois absent et douloureux. Mais alors qu'elle essayait de garder un minimum de silence par respect pour la jeune fille, Bibella explosa presque de colère :

-Tu vas me dire qu'il y a vraiment des sorciers dans ce bas monde qui se croient supérieur à un point où ils font des autres leurs esclaves. Ca me donne envie de vomir, comme si on n'avait pas assez de dégénéré avec Tu-sais-qui et ses mangemorts !!!!

-Bibi ! Tu crois que c'est le moment de parler de ce genre de chose, répondit Hermione sur un ton sévère avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers Aza. Allez Aza, t'inquiète pas maintenant tu es entre deux bonnes mains et cette après midi on a un programme bien chargé qui remonte le moral à n'importe quelle fille.

-Et c'est quoi ?

Aza était plus qu'heureuse de voir ses deux, espérait-elle grandes amies, lui remonter le moral comme elles le pouvaient. Bibi en se déclarant la super héroïne des sorcières en détresse et Hermione en leur trouvant un truc sympa à faire le reste de la journée.

-Le SHOPPING

Bibella avait quasiment hurlé en disant ces mots et elle était à présent debout un poing en l'air comme en signe de victoire. Cela avait finit de faire disparaître la tristesse d'Aza, qui après un moment de stupéfaction fut prise d'un immense fou rire. Bibi sous le regard incrédule des clients du Chaudron Baveur s'était rassise les joues en feux, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles sûrement à propos de sa stupidité …

C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que les filles avaient commencé et finit leur repas. Il était maintenant presque trois heures de l'après midi, quand après avoir renvoyé leurs premiers achats à Poudlard avec la cheminée du bar, elles se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans les rues de Londres. Elles déambulaient à présent dans le seul magasin du Chemin de Traverse qui proposait des articles de vêtements moldus, le magasin était immense et les filles considérant qu'elles avaient toute l'après midi faisaient un peu n'importe quoi.

En effet elles enchaînaient les défilés de mode les une après les autres, dans tes tenues toutes plus extravagantes les une que les autres. Il est clair que si Aza avait connu le shopping bien avant dans sa vie, elle aurait fait tout son possible pour pouvoir le « pratiquer » !

C'est donc après deux heures à rigoler comme des folles que les filles sortirent du magasins les mains pleines de sacs. A voir tous ce qu'elle avait acheté, Aza fut reconnaissante à Dumbledore de prendre en charge les frais, en effet elle avait pris deux jeans à patte d'éléphants, trois débardeurs et deux tee-shirts à manches, une robe légère à fleur. Elle avait aussi acheter une paires de baskets, des bottes ……

Mais bon, la journée venait tout de même de se terminer, et elles devaient à présent rentrer. Cependant alors qu'elles marchaient toutes les trois vers le Chaudron Baveur un grand vacarme attira l'attention d'Aza. Celle-ci s'arrêta et chercha alors l'origine du bruit : de l'autre côté de la rue une porte venait d'être claquée et un vieil homme portant un tablier blanc courait derrière quelque chose et semblait particulièrement énervé.

-Reviens ici tous de suite !!!

Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Alors que Bibella et Hermione observait la scène avec Aza, cherchant la chose qui devait revenir vers le vieil homme, quelque chose passa à la vitesse de l'éclair derrière les jambes de la jeune fille. Aza tourna la tête pour voir un tout petit chaton gris la regarder elle aussi avec de grands yeux ronds et implorant ….

Posant ses sacs par terre, elle se pencha lentement puis alors qu'elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras celui ci y sauta spontanément.

-C'est toi qu'il cherche ?

Le vieil homme avait du voir ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains car il se dirigeait vers le trio légèrement énervé. Une fois arrivée à leur hauteur il expliqua qu'il était le gérant de la boutique qui vendait les animaux de compagnie aux sorciers et que depuis que ce petit chat était arrivé il ne faisait que s'enfuir, il n'avait jamais réussit à le dresser et qu'il avait déjà pensé de faire bien de mauvaises choses à son égard.

Regardant une nouvelle fois le petit chat, Aza crut y voir une réplique d'elle le jour d'avant. Il semblait tellement effrayé et ne voulait sûrement pas rester enfermer dans une petite cage. Cela faisait mal à la jeune fille de voir que même à cette époque il y avait des choses qui lui paraissait injuste.

Elle fit alors quelque chose qui étonna tout le monde, aussi bien le marchant que les deux filles qui étaient avec elle. D'une voix claire et sûre elle dit :

-Je vous l'achète, Hermione montre lui la lettre, après tout sur la liste il y avait aussi animal de compagnie mentionner.

-Heu oui …

C'est donc une Hermione toute étonnée qui passa la lettre au vendeur, mais celui ci ne refusa pas. Après tout cela lui faisait plaisir de se débarrasser de cette sale bête.

C'est alors à quatre qu'ils reprirent le chemin vers l'école, Aza avait posé le petit chat par terre et contre l'attente de tous il la suivait. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, mais elle s'était déjà attachée au petit être.


	10. Cours de potion et tête dans le Chaudron

Il devait bien être 19h, et cela faisait un moment qu'Aza était là, allongée sur le canapé avec son petit protégé sur les genoux. Oui, cela faisait bien deux heures qu'elle essayait de percer le secret du feu de cheminée … non je rigole, en réalité elle cherchait un nom pour le petit chat. Elle avait beau chercher, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Tous les noms qui lui effleuraient l'esprit lui semblait trop moches, trop humains, trop débiles, et encore plein de trop dans le genre. En fait elle n'avait pas l'habitude de décider grand chose dans son ancienne vie alors c'était un peu difficile de fanchir le premier pas.

Alors qu'elle était en intense concentration, le tableau sur le mur se déplaça pour laisser entrer Drago, qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du petit chat, qui descendit du canapé pour aller rejoindre le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci était prêt à se frotter contre sa jambe lorsque Drago se mit à hurler et faillit presque mettre un coup de pied dans le petit chaton qu'il rata de peu.

Se relevant brusquement Aza répondit au cris de Drago et au miaulement de son chat par un autre cris :

« Non mais t'es malade ! T'as faillit le blesser !! »

« Qu'est ce que fais cette sale bête dans mes appartements ? »

« C'est pas une sale bête c'est un chat !»

Mais Aza ne comptait pas s'arrêter-la. Elle n'avait jamais pensé en achetant le petit chat que cela énerverait Drago, mais après tout il fallait saisir les occasions qui se présentaient. Et elle ne perdrait pas celle-la.

« Et je te signale qu'il va rester avec nous…. Et en plus ce ne sont pas TES appartements mais NOS appartements. Il va falloir t'y faire ! »

Puis sans demander son reste, elle se leva, attrapa le petit chat et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant bien fort la porte. Non pour qui il se prenait ce fils de riche, il n'allait pas lui imposer sa loi comme ça. Elle avait assez vécu sous les ordres de gens comme lui sans rien dire, maintenant qu'elle avait une chance de pouvoir vivre normalement elle n'allait pas le laisser tout gâcher.

Premier jour de cours à Poudlard pour Aza. Comme il avait été convenu sur le chemin du retour par Bibi, celle ci était venue la chercher devant la porte de sa chambre et elles étaient allée toutes les deux en cours de potion. Pendant le trajet Bibi avait essayé de lui expliqué un maximum de chose sur Poudlard tout en précisant que si jamais elle avait des questions il faudrait mieux qu'elle les pose à Hermione car elle connaissait tout sur tout. Elle avait aussi appris que le cours de potion n'était pas le meilleur cours avec lequel commencé l'année. Les dix minutes qui la séparait du cachot avait aussi été animé d'une description houleuse de sa nouvelle amie sur Rogue. Elle n'était vraiment pas préssée ni même sur d'apprécier les cours de potion.

La porte était déjà ouverte et apparement déjà une bonne partie des élèves étaient la. Hermione assise au premier rang se retourna à leur arrivée et leur fit signe. Malheureusement il n'y avait qu'une place à côté d'Hermione, la troisième étant déjà occupé par Ron. Réalisant le problème Hermione et Bibi affichèrent une mine gênée. Pour Bibi il était hors de question de laisser Aza seule pour son premier cours de potion, c'était quelque chose de tout bonnement inhumain, sadique, et complètement serpentardesque. Mais elle avait beau essayé de déplacer Ron, celui-ci avait l'air de bien tenir à sa place.

Après cinq minutes à discuter pour rien, la porte claqua et l'atmosphère de la pièce devint plus sombre. Rogue venait d'arriver et Aza n'était toujours pas installée.

« Que faîtes vous encore debout Mademoiselle … »

La jeune femme se retourna avec précipitation. La voix de Rogue l'avait surprise et elle se retourna précipitemment.

« …Aza… Je n'ai pas trouvé de place … »

« Hum, la nouvelle Gryffondor. Interressant. Avec un sens un peu plus élevée d'observation vous auriez pu noter qu'il reste une place à côté de Monsieur Malefoy. »

« Mais … je »

« Et on ne discute pas. A cause de vous nous venons déjà de perdre cinq minutes de cours. Alors allez vous asseoir avant que je ne décide d'enlever des points à votre maison. »

Aza ne se fit pas prier même si cela la répugnait au plus au point de devoir passer le cours à côté de Drago qui l'accueillit avec un petit sourire très ironique. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit mine de l'ignorer. Le professeur de potion correspondant en tout point à la description que lui avait fait Bibi quelques minutes auparavent lui firent penser qu'il faudrait qu'elle essaye de se tenir à carreau. Le début du cours se passa donc sans trop d'encombre pour elle. Bien sur les Gryffondors réussirent à perdre 15 points en moins de trente minutes mais ça n'était pas encore à cause d'elle. J'ai bien dit pas encore. Les élèves avaient à préparer une potion de confusion, une sorte de révision selon leur professeur sauf que pour Aza il s'agissait de son baptême en matière de magie. Elle était la et elle se contentait de regarder Drago avec intêret. Celui ci sembla s'en rendre compte et fronça les sourcils avant de s'adresser à elle.

« Tu veux ma photo ou quoi ! Tu pourrais pas m'aider au lieu de ne rien faire comme ça. »

« …m »

« Il y a un problème Monsieur Malefoy ? » demanda Rogue qui venait de surgir derrière Aza ce qui eut le dons de la faire sursauter une nouvelle fois.

« Elle ne fais rien depuis tout à l'heure ! Elle se contente de me regarder avec des yeux de Dragon frits. Comme si le boulot allait se faire tout seul. »

« Si je ne t'aide pas c'est peut-être tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas faire alors pas la peine de me hurler dessus comme ça !!! »

Et voilà on avait beau lui garantir qu'elle n'était l'esclave de personne ici à Poudlard elle était déjà en train de se faire agresser. Cet abrutit ne connaissait rien de sa vie alors comment se permettait-il de la juger. Sous le coup de la colère Aza s'était levée et à présent elle pouvait même voir la couleur de la potion qu'elle était censée préparée. Une beau vert fluo et grumeulleux. C'était dégoutant. Elle se retourna vers son professeur espérant en vain un peu d'aide. Après tout si il était professeur le directeur Dumbledore devait l'avoir mis au courant de sa situation ou tout du moins dans les grandes lignes. Il devait donc être de son côté. De toute manière elle avait du mal à imaginer comment on pouvait être du côté du blond qui lui servait de voisin.

Mais comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, ou tout du moins comme s'y attendait les autres Gryffondors de la classe qui retenait tous leur souffle depuis le début de cet entretien, Rogue n'était pas du genre à servir la cause des opprimés. Elle allait d'ailleurs en prendre pour son grade. En effet Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite mais se dirigea vers le devant de sa classe avant de se mettre dos à ses élèves de façon à ce que ceux ci ne puissent pas voir le rictus qui s'affichait à présent sur ses lèvres.

« Il me semblait bien avoir oublié quelque chose à votre arrivée. Dumbledore m'avait dit que vous ne saviez ni lire ni écrire, mais étant donné que vous faisiez partie de Gryffondor je ne pensais que cela pourrais vous poser autant de problème. Je me suis une fois de plus trompé. »

Murmure général et virage couleur tomate du visage d'Aza. Elle n'était même sur en rassemblant tous les souvenirs de son ancienne vie avoir été autant humiliée. Déjà des rires s'entendaient dans tous le cachot que se soit chez les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. A vrai dire il n'y avait bien que Bibi, Hermione, Harry et Ron qui ne rigolaient pas du tout. Mais la pire des attitudes concernait celle de Drago qui était gentiment appuyé sur son bureau un grand sourire de béatitude sur le visage.

« Celle la c'est la meilleure. Avoir réussit à réunir dans la même maison Miss-je-sais-tout et Miss-je-ne-sais-rien-du-tout c'est un exploit ! Belle maison que celle des Gryffondors ! »

Seulement cette fois ci ça n'était plus seulement de la honte qu'on pouvait lire sur le visage d 'Aza mais aussi beaucoup de colère. Et elle était bien décidé à le montrer avant de quitter cet endroit pour toujours. A ça oui elle n'était pas prête de remettre les pieds à Poudlard, lieu ou tout le monde peut étudier la magie et autre tralala bidon dans le genre. Sans se soucier du feu qui brûlait sous le petit chaudron de son bureau, ni des brûlures que cela lui causait elle le saisit et jetta son contenu visqueux sur celui qui lui servait de colocataire.

« Mais T'ES TARREE OU QUOI ! »

Cette fois ci Rogue ne fut pas impartiale. Mais malgré ses menaces et ses protestations Aza sortit folle de rage des cachôts. Elle s'était bien trompée. Dire qu'elle avait cru qu'on lui offrait une seconde chance, si c'était à ce prix elle n'était pas sur de l'accepter. Surtout qu'après ce premier et unique cours elle allait être la risée de toute l'école. Elle n'avait plus qu'à faire ses valises et partir, peut-être importe si elle n'avait nul part ou aller dans ce nouveau monde ….


	11. Une nouvelle année à Poudlard

Il était cinq heure de l'après midi et contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait dit elle n'était toujours pas partie. Il y avait des vêtements étalés partout dans la chambre mais au bout de dix minutes elle avait craquée et elle s'était roulée en boule sur son lit pour pleurer. La décision était trop dure à prendre. Il fallait qu'elle choisisse entre se retrouver une nouvelle fois à la rue, même si c'était dans de meilleur condition qu'auparavent, ou accepter de continuer à cultiver son don, chose dont elle avait toujours rêvé, même si elle devenait le clown de tout Poudlard. Mais elle avait toujours eu envie de faire de la magie, ça faisait partit d'elle. En plus elle ne connaissait rien de ce monde, comment ferait-elle une fois toute seule à l'extérieur. Même l'extérieur de sa chambre lui faisait peur. Elle s'imaginait tomber nez à nez avec Drago et vu le regard assassin qu'il lui avait lancé après qu'elle lui ai jetté à la figure le contenu du chaudron elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le croiser seule dans un couloir. En gros elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire et elle ne se sentait même pas sortir dehors pour trouver de l'aide.

Puisque Aza ne voulait pas aller chercher de l'aide c'est l'aide qui vint jusqu'à elle. Comme quoi il suffit juste de demander. Quelle aide me direz vous ? Mais Aza ne rêvait pas elle avait bien entendu frapper à la porte. Sauf que logiquement la seule personne probable qui pourrait logiquement frapper à cette porte n'est autre qu'un certain blond cendré qui à l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante au monde, mais qui avait plutôt l'air d'être la plus arrogante, la plus bornée, la plus stupide et la plus friquée de tout Poudlard.

« Dégage »

« Aza …. C'est Bibi … »

La jeune femme se redressa sur son lit et sécha d'un revers de manche ses yeux mouillés de larmes. Mieux vaut vallait garder le peu de fierté qui lui restait. Elle ramassa les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et les jetta en boucle dans son armoire. Elle se colla devant la porte, aplatit d'un coup de main ses cheveux et ouvrit la porte. D'ailleus elle ne fit que l'ouvrir se trouvan nez à nez avec une Bibi à la mine assez déconfite. Mais elle ne voulait pas parler, en tout cas pas la première. Elle était toujours autant blessée et elle préférait attendre une parole de réconfort de Bibi, ou peut-être quelque chose du genre « Non il ne sait rien passé, tu as du faire un cauchemard parce que tu n'es pas venue en cours ce matin ». Bibi se contenta de franchir le seuil de la porte et de la fermer.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Aza. Rogue est vraiment un abruti, comme Malefoy d'ailleurs ! Tu sais, contrairement à ce que tu as pu voir dans la salle de classe les Gryffondors sont de ton côté, malgré ce que certains pensent ils te défendent tous depuis ce matin devant les Serpentards. Cette histoire finira par être oublier t'inquiète pas. En plus moi je suis de ton côté et puis si t'avais vu à la fin du cours Hermione est allée réglée son compte à Malefoy. Je peux te dire qu'il n'était pas content du tout, il était fou de rage, c'est même un des premiers à avoir commencer à raconter ce qui c'était passé aux gens dans le couloir mais Hermione est arrivée et elle s'est mis à lui hurler dessus. Elle lui a même dit que si il te touchait un seul cheveux elle le transformait en bouse de Dragon et qu'elle le lancerait dans le lac. T'aurais vu sa tête, c'était quelque chose de beau … Aza … Tu m'écoutes ?! »

« Oui oui … mais comment est ce que tu es entrée ? Je croyais qu'il fallait connaître le mot de passe pour rentrer ? »

« En fait sa faisait bien vingt minutes que j'essayais de convaincre le tableau à l'entrée de me faire entrée quand Malefoy est arrivé et disons que je lui ai pris un peu la tête, et je lui ai dit que si il ne me faisais pas rentrée je lui pourrirrais la vie au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et vu le cinéma que lui à fait Hermione il était pas vraiment près à discuté. A vrai dire je crois qu'il ne pensais qu'à ce changer. Je peux te dire que la potion de confusion ça sens pas la rose, alors pour le prestige à la Malefoy … Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire . »

Aza éclata de rire, tout le stress accumulé dans la journée venait enfin de sortir et il faut dire qu'imaginer Malefoy la star de Poudlard recouvert de potion verte fluo ça aide. C'était même une sorte de petite revanche sur ce le Malefoy du futur avait essayé de lui faire subir. Bref, elle avait été humilié, lui aussi. Un point pour tout le monde.

« C'est gentil d'être passé Bibi, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de sortir. En plus je suis sur que si je me retrouve seule avec Malefoy il va me tuer. »

« Et il aurait raison ! »

« Et tu viens me remonter le moral ? »

« Non je rigole. Ce que je veux dire c'est que les trois autres maisons ont presque toutes dans leur ensemble appréciées le petit spectacle que tu leur as donné avec Malefoy. En fait je crois qu'ils trouvent ça tous plus marrant que ton histoire à toi. Ca leur à fait plaisir ….. à part au Serpentard, mais ça je suppose que tu t'en doutes. Tu devrais venir avec moi, c'est leur de manger dans la grande salle. Et puis il faut qu'on te présente Harry et Ron. Entre autre. »

Harry, Ron, Hermione …. Aza connaissait tous ces prénoms. Et les trois réunis tous ensemble ça voulait dire que c'était bien les trois héros, pour les esclaves de son temps, qui avaient essayer, en vain, d'arrêter Voldemort. Des gens biens, pas de ceux qui la jugeraient. Elle s'en était déjà doutée, et elle avait même espérée ne pas s'être trompée quand elle avait rencontrée Hermione hier. A y réfléchir c'était peut-être une chance inouïe, une chance d'essayer de changer le cours de l'histoire, de faire en sorte que Voldemort ne gagne pas la futur guerre. Si jamais elle pouvait être du côté de Harry Potter, si jamais elle pouvait se battre à ses côtés elle pourrait d'une certaine manière se battre pour ses parents qui étaient morts, tous les gens qui avaient souffert, pour tous ceux qui auraient pu devenir ses amis … Et puis, même si ça ne la réjouissait mais alors pas du tout elle serait toujours près de Drago Malefoy, Le Drago Malefoy, celui qui avait permis l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'empêcher de faire ce qui provoquerait ceci.

Le plus gros problème serait d'arriver à mettre son égo de côté. Pas en ce qui concerne la répartit envers son colocataire, mais il allait falloir qu'elle trouve de la force rien que pour sortir de sa chambre. Elle avait souffert tellement de fois de l'humiliation qu'elle avait peur que cette fois ci devienne la goutte qui fait déborder le phase.

« J'ai peur de descendre. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir une nouvelle bête de foire. C'était déjà horrible auparavent, maintenant qu'on me donne une seconde chance … »

« On sera la avec toi ! Et puis on pourra essayer de te donner des cours si tu veux, pour apprendre à lire et à écrire. C'est à ça que doive servir les amis. »

Aza ne pu retenir ses larmes et elle se jetta dans les bras de Bibi. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait des gens qui s'inquiétait pour elle, qu'il y avait des gens qui voulaient être ses amis. Finalement elle avait une bonne raison de rester ici. C'est ce moment que choisit le petit chat recueillit par Aza pour sauter sur le lit et miauler.

« Aaaa ! Mais t'es toujours la toi. Oh fait comment est ce qu'il s'appelle ? Tu lui a trouvé un nom ? »

« Non … j'ai pas d'idée. Tu aurais des choses à me proposer. J'avais pensé à câlin ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il a passé l'après midi à me consoler. Mais je ne suis pas sur … »

« On y réfléchira pendant le dîner si ça te dérange pas, je suis Morte de fin ! Allez y a tout le monde qui nous attend dans la grande salle. »

Aza n'avais jamais rit autant de sa vie.

Et pourtant le repas n'était pas super bien parti. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée au côté de Bibi dans la grande salle beaucoup de tête s'était retournée vers elle, et on avait entendu quelque rire, particulièrement à la table de Serpentard. Elle avait aussi croisée le regard haineux de Drago et avait baissée les yeux. Une fois assise entre Hermione et Bibi elle s'était sentie un peu mieux. On lui avait présenté Harry et Ron, ils avaient été très gentil avec elle, ils l'avaient rassuré. Et puis finalement après une demie heure elle avait presque tout oublié. Comme si il n'y avait jamais eu d'esclavage, de téléportation dans le temps, d'humiliation. Pendant un instant c'était comme si elle avait toujours été Aza, une élève de Poudlard dînant avec ses amis. L'année ne se passerait peut-être pas si mal.

« Je suis contente de vous connaître les garçons, je vous dit à demain. Je vais aller me coucher. »

Une fois levée elle fut de nouveau confontrée à la réalité. Malgré ce qu'avait dit Bibi, des gens n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier ce qu'ils avaient appris aujourd'hui. Mais elle ferait fasse pour ces nouveaux amis, pour essayer de changer le futur monstrueux qui risquait d'arriver et si jamais il y avait besoin elle se défendrait. D'ailleurs elle n'allait pas devoir tarder à faire ses preuves. Aza était déjà de retour devant le tableau qui bloquait le passage à ses appartements. Mais quelqu'un l'y attendait et pas la personne qu'elle avait le plus envie de revoir. Drago était appuyé contre le mur, elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu et s'adressa au tableau. Bizarrement, il se contenta de la regarder. Une fois qu'elle pénétra à travers l'ouverture il la suivit et le tableau se referma. Aza n'aimait pas vraiment ça, elle aurait préféré l'entendre hurler, s'énerver, mais son calme lui glaçait le sang. Cela lui rappelait l'autre Drago Malefoy et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Mais il fallait faire comme si il n'y avait rien. Aza n'avait pas envie de subir un face à face, pas maintenant qu'elle se sentait mieux. Elle s'installa sur le canapé ou était déjà allongé son chat, face à la cheminée et Drago sans un bruit s'assis dans le canapé juste en face d'elle. Il se contentait juste de la fixer, un air satisfait sur le visage.

« Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ! Ne commences pas à m'énerver, je crois que tu t'es assez fais remarquer pour la journée Malefoy ! »

« Alors comme ça on se met facilement en colère, ttt ttt ttt, ça n'est pas très bien ça. »

« Tu sais quoi, j'ai pas envie de te parler, j'ai pas envie de te voir alors tu pourrais pas dégager s'il te plait. »

« Je suis autant chez moi que chez toi ici. Quoi que je suis chez moi et toi tu es ici en touriste, juste parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis on a pas toujours ce que l'on désire dans la vie il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. »

Aza leva les yeux au ciel. Il était vraiment impossible. La jeune fille se leva pour regagner sa chambre, mais alors qu'elle passait à côté de Drago pour rejoindre sa chambre il se saisit de son poignet. Elle avait beau tirer, et forcer il ne voulait pas la lacher.

« Lache moi ou tu te reprends ma main dans la figure ! »

« Essaye, cette fois ci je suis prêt. Je veux que tu t'excuse tout de suite pour ce que tu as fais en cours de potion ce matin. Alors peut-être que je serais indulgent et que je tenterais de ne pas trop de pourrir la vie par la suite. Je ferais comme si tu n'existais pas, ce qui est vraiment … gentil de ma part en ce qui concerne quelqu'un comme toi. »

« M'excuser ! J'ai bien entendu. Tu peux te les mettre ou je pense tes excuses. Maintenant tu me laches. »

Elle put dégager son bras, déjà douleureux. Il n'avait pas lésiné sur la force pour la retenir. Un vrai félé. A l'occasion il faudrait qu'elle demande à Dumbledore si il ne pouvait pas lui trouver un lit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle y serait surement plus en sécurité qu'ici. Aza accéléra le pas, laissant Drago derrière elle. Il l'avait peut-être laissé partir mais il n'en maîtrisait pas moins la situation. Elle avait accéléré le pas pour traverser les quelques mètres qui la séparait de sa chambre dans laquelle elle se sentirait enfin en sécurité. Mais le Blondinet n'en n'avait pas finit avec elle. Une fois qu'elle eu ouvert la porte de sa chambre elle l'entendit ajouter.

« Tu as choisit, assumes en les conséquences. Je promet de m'occuper personnellement de ton insertion à Poudlard, je serais toujours la … »


	12. Piquer une tête ou piquer une Crise

Voilà une semaine qu'Aza avait repris les cours depuis l'incident du cours de potion alias son premier cours de l'année. Croyez le ou non tout se passait plutôt bien. Elle avait trouvé en Harry et Ron de très bon amis. Après deux jours de cours, le mercredi après midi ils l'avaient même emmené sur le terrain de Quidditch pour lui faire essayer un balais. Les rumeurs à son sujet avait cessé, en tout cas on ne se moquait plus ouvertement d'elle. Hermione était allé voir Dumbledore en tant que préfète des Gryffondors et elle avait réussit à obtenir de lui un appareil magique permettant d'enregistrer les cours. Disons, une sorte de walkam magique marchant sans pile et faisant même apparaître un petit hologramme du professeur en question. Histoire que cela soit un peu plus captivant et éviter de s'endormir. Bref elle était devenu heureuse. En plus, malgré ce que lui avait dit Malefoy dans leur salle commune il y a une semaine il ne lui avait rien fait. Elle ne le voyait que très rarement, le plus souvent à la table des Serpentards pendant les repas. Mais elle ne faisait plus attention à lui. Le soir elle allait à la bibliothèque avec Bibella et Hermione, les garçons se joignant parfois à eux quand ils étaient décidés à travailler, chose qui n'arrivaient pas très souvent. De cette manière elle rentrait le plus tard possible dans ses appartements et Drago n'y était pas, probablement dans sa chambre. Et par chance elle n'était pas encore tombée sur lui dans la salle de bain.

Une nouvelle chose allait se mettre en place. En effet Bibi s'était proposé pour lui donner des cours de lecture. En fait tous les deux jours elles avaient décidé de se retrouver dans la salle commune d'Aza pour essayer de la faire lire. Ce soir c'était la première fois qu'elle essayait … et le résultat n'était pas très satisfaisant. Bibi avait beau essayer de rester calme, comme tout bon professeur, Aza était sur de pouvoir discerner derrière son visage de marbre une envie d'éclater de rire qui ne tarderais pas à sortir. Mais c'est pas comme si c'était de sa faute, hein !? Mais quoi qu'en pense Bibi, même si ses prononciations n'étaient pas parfaite, elle était très fière d'elle. Elle était sur de pouvoir reconnaître toute les lettres de l'alphabet. La prochaine fois elle pourrait s'attaquer au mot de plus de une lettre … De toute manière si elle osait esquisser un sourire elle se jettait sur elle pour la chatouiller jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mouai ça pouvait être sympa.

Aaa Bibi, j'en ai marre. On peut pas arrêter.

Tu te dégonfles, demande Bibella avec un grand sourire.

Maiiis heu. Tu es injuste. Ca fait une heure que tu me fais répéter des lettres. J'ai faiiim.

Aza était à présent complètement avachi sur le canapé. Elle était en train d'adresser à son amie des petits yeux de chiens battus pour la supplier de faire autre chose. Elle avait faim, et elle n'avait pas envie de travailler.

Bon, d'accord t'as gagné. On remballe tout et on va manger. De toute manière je suis sur que les autres doivent nous attendre.

Alors qu'elles commençaient justement à tout ranger, le tableau de la « salle commune » d'Aza s'ouvrit. Drago venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Et dire que ça faisait une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, grand exploit étant donné qu'ils vivaient tout les deux dans la même chambre. Le tout était de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Les deux filles continuèrent donc de ranger, en silence cette fois-ci attendant que le jeune homme disparaisse dans sa chambre, ou dans la salle de bain. Mais il avait pas l'air motivé. Le pire c'est qu'il ne faisait que traîner dans la pièce. Après une semaine à ne pas avoir l'occasion de se venger, il devait surement en profiter un max. Pourtant il ne faisait rien, enfin je veux dire qu'il ne parlait pas. C'est à peine si il leur accordait un regard. Mais bon Aza n'allait pas s'en plaindre, elle n'était pas préssée de se retrouver seule en tête à tête avec lui. Pour de raison : de un elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire et de deux elle avait peur que son sale caractère ne la mette encore plus dans le pétrin.

Après avoir posé sur le haut de la pile sont derniers livres Aza suivit Bibi à travers le tunnel qui permettait d'atteindre le couloir. Drago l'avait suivit du regard. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Elle était sur d'avoir vu dans ses yeux une lueur étrange. Quelque chose qui ne présageait rien de bon. Mais ça n'était pas nouveau. Elle avait appris une semaine et par un bon de cinquante ans dans le temps qu'on ne pouvait jamais rien attendre de bon d'un Malefoy. Mais à peine arrivée à la table des Gryffondors et elle oublia tout. Il y avait des gens pour veiller sur elle. Pas besoin de se faire du soucis.

Drago n'avait rien oublié, bien au contraire. Mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, en tout cas pas trop chaud. Il avait bien profité de cette semaine pour réfléchir à des petites choses bien sympa qui pourraient plaire à sa nouvelle colocataire. Histoire de lui faire comprendre qui était le maître incontesté des lieux. Il allait y aller pas à pas. Augmenter au fur et à mesure le degré de ses douleurs. Finalement peut-être qu'il allait bien s'amuser cette année. En tout cas ça lui permettrait de penser à autre chose que la mission qui lui avait été confié et pour laquelle il ne se sentait pas vraiment à la hauteur. Et oui, sa arrive, même un Malefoy peut penser ça. C'est dur à admettre, je comprend ! Mais respirez un bon coup et tout ira bien. Si tout allait bien son premier méfait aurait lieu ce soir. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était déçu, il aurait aimé faire plus grandiose dès le début. Mais savoir garder secret son jeux le plus longtemps possible était une leçon qu'il avait apprise de son père. Drago sortit de la salle de bain, un sourire ironic sur les lèvres. Si tout avait bien fonctionné il en serait le premier au courant …

Hum, le repas était un régal. Imaginez des tonnes et des tonnes d'éclairs au chocolat apparaissant comme par magie devant vous ! Certes la c'était vraiment par magie, mais quand même. Aza était sur de n'avoir jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon de toute sa vie. C'était décidé, Eclair au chocolat serait son deuxième prénom. Quoi que, Ron lui avait certifié qu'il y avait encore meilleur que l'éclair au chocolat. Et le reste de la table avait aquiécié disant qu'en matière de nourriture la parole de Ron avait force de loi. Alors soit quand l'occasion se présenterait elle remettrait en jeux le statut de ses éclairs au chocolat. Mais autant vous dire qu'elle avait déçue.

A cet instant il y avait bien quelque chose qui faisait encore plus envie à la jeune fille : prendre un bon bain. Voilà la deuxième chose qu'elle avait découvert à cette époque qu'elle ne regrettait absolument. A vrai dire elle ne regrettait rien de son ancienne vie mais cela est une autre histoire. Elle n'avait jamais prix de réel bain de sa vie avant d'atterir ici. Autant vous dire qu'elle en profitait. Il lui était déjà arrivé de passer plus d'une demie heure dans le bain cette semaine. Et Aza comptait renouveller l'exploit ce soir. Demain c'était le week end. Et Week end ça signifie pas de cours, et pas de cours ça signifie que l'on peut trainer sans travailler toute la soirée les doigts de pieds en éventail. A oui ! Il faut préciser qu'Aza était d'autant plus fière de sa salle de bain que c'était une salle de bain de préfet. Imaginer la taille de la salle de bain avec une baignoire énorme, la taille d'une mini piscine. Rien qu'à y penser et dans trente secone Aza allait se mettre à pleurer de joie devant la baignoire.

Trève de bavardage. Aza se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude après avoir vérifié avec attention que la porte donnant sur la chambre de Malefoy était bien fermée à clé. Hors de question que cet illuminé rentre alors qu'elle était dans l'eau. Elle était sur qu'il ne se priverait pas pour se rincer l'œil en plus. Aza se saisit de la bouteille de shampoing et se lava les cheveux. Il y avait de la mousse partout. Et ça la faisait rire. Encore un résultat de son enfance volée dont elle n'avait pas pu profiter, elle avait du grandire beaucoup trop vite, en tout cas beaucoup plus vite que la plupart des jeunes qui se trouvaient à Poudlard. Alors parfois son côté enfantin refaisait surface. Bref, revenons en au shampoing. Alors que sa tête était toujours en train de mousser Aza en profita pour sa savonner et faire deux trois petites brasses dans sa baignoire. D'ailleurs c'était joli il y avait de la mousse verte un peu partout maintenant.

Attendez !!! De la mousse verte. Aza passa la main dans ses cheveux pour s'apercevoir que la mousse verte venait bien de sa tête, de son shampoing. Couleur plus qu'inhabituelle. En vitesse elle plongea la tête sous l'eau puis elle sortit précipitamment de la douche, attrapa une serviette au vol et se planta devant la glace … OO …

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Non ça n'était pas possible. Aza se frotta adarmment les yeux comme pour s'en persuader. Mais malheureusement la nouvelle couleur de ses cheveux n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller. Non, ça n'était toujours vraisemblablement pas du tout possible. Elle avait deux mèches argentés qui encadrait son visage et tout le reste de ses cheveux était à présent vert ! En plus un vert, comment dire, assez serpentardesque. Attendez, Serpentardesque sa veut dire Serpentard. Et quel est le seul et unique Serpentard qui aurait bien pu avoir accès à ses affaires ici …

Je vais le tuer, murmura t-elle entre ses dents. MALEFOYYYY !!!

Aza rajusta sa serviette et ouvrit à la volée la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de son bien aimé et tendre colocataire qui deviendrait sous peu de la patée pour goules. Drago était gentiment allongé sur son lit et il l'a regardait avec unde ses sourires mesquins dont lui seul avec le secret. A croire qu'il avait attendu son cris toute la soirée et encore plus qu'elle débarque à l'improviste comme une furie.

Les couleurs de Serpentards te vont à ravir. Fais moi penser à féliciter les frères Weasley la prochaine fois que je les verrais. Leurs produits de farces et attrapes sont une vrai merveille.

¤ Je lui saute dessus, je lui saute pas dessus. Je le tue, je l'égorge. Je le vide de son sang peut-être …¤

A croire que Drago arrivait parfaitement à décrypter le petit manège intérieur qui se jouait chez Aza. Ca ne devait pas être difficile de voir à quel point elle était en colère tellement son visage était crispé et rouge mais si il était capable de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ça n'allait pas lui faciliter la tache le jour ou elle déciderait de venir le tuer dans son sommeil.

Ttt tt, mauvaise idée.

Et je pourrais savoir ce qui m'empêche de venir de tuer la tout de suite maintenant sans aucune retenue.

Malefoy lui lança un petit regard en coin et lorsqu'elle comprit à quoi il faisait allusion, Aza rougit de plus belle. Il faut dire que sa serviette ne cachait pas grand chose, elle s'arrêtait à peine au dessus du genoux.

¤ Voyeur et Pervers avec ça … Je suis vraiment mal barrée ¤

Tu as vraiment de la chance j'espère que tu en es conscient. Mais la prochaine fois, petite tenue ou pas petite tenue je te fais la peau Malefoy.

Essaye de privilégier la petite tenue, ça serait plus agréable pour moi.

Ne plus être esclave avait permis à Aza de retrouver toutes ses facultés et elle laissait libre cours à ses sentiments, ses envies, et depuis dix minutes même à ses pulsions meurtrières. Mais en la personne de Drago Malefoy elle venait de trouver un adversaire de taille, contre lequel il ne serait pas facile de lutter. Après ce qu'il venait de faire par contre elle avait une véritable raison de l'empêcher de nuire, de se battre contre lui, de lui pourrir l'existence de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas faire vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Aza retint à grongnement de frustration aux paroles de Malefoy, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire. Folle de rage elle fit marche arrière tout en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle stoppa net. Elle respira un bon coup, et fit demi tour.

Combien de temps ?

Comment ça ?

Combien de temps je vais rester avec cette couleur de cheveux stupide.

Sur le flacon il y avait d'écrit que plus la personne réagit violamment et plus la teinte est permanente.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Elle allait devoir tenir le coup. En plus j'vous jure. Il aurait pu faire effort et lui acheter le facon spécial gryffondor. De quoi elle allait avoir l'air maintenant avec son uniforme des Gryffondors … Sans répondre elle fit de nouveau demi tour en prenant bien la peine de claquer la porte. De retour dans sa chambre elle enfila son pyjama et sauta directement dans son lit. Chose primordiale, prévenir Bibi de ce qui c'était passé dès le lendemain, quoi que elle serait assez grande pour le deviner toute seule et échafauder un plan pour se venger. Un petit jeux de chat et la souris allait bientôt s'établir entre les deux colocataires, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Comment ça qui à dit pour le pire ? Récapitulons : dès demain pensez à devenir la bête noire de Drago Malefoy, son pire cauchemard …

Et ne pas oublier de tuer les frères Weasley le jour ou Ron me les présentera, ajouta Aza juste avant de s'endormir.

De l'autre côté de la salle de bain l'humeur était au beau fixe. Aza avait rendu son coup splendide rien que par sa réaction. Avec ce qu'il avait préparé et son caractère de cochon il était sur de bien s'amuser. Elle était encore plus facile à mettre en colère qu'Hermione. Vraiment très interressant pour tout dire.


	13. Je suis maudite Partie 1

Aza arracha pour la deuxième fois de la matinée le bonnet qui était sur sa tête. Déjà vingt bonne minutes qu'elle essayait de cacher la nouvelle couleur de ses cheveux mais à chaque fois une mèche de couleur rebelle se faisait la malle et tombait. La jeune fille poussa un soupir de frustration, dans dix minute elle avait rendez vous avec Bibella pour petit déjeuner. Hors de question que tout Poudlard soit au courant de sa petite mésaventure dès le matin. Elle attrapa un élastique marron sur sa table de nuit et releva ses cheveux de manière à faire une queue de cheval. Dernière et ultime tentative, Aza enfila son bonnet au couleur des Gryffondors, attrapa deux trois mèches qu'elle du cacher elle même et admira le résultat. Si tant est qu'il y ai quelque chose à admirer … Dès son réveil elle s'était rendu dans le salon de sa salle commune en espérant y trouver Drago et éxécuter sa menace de la veille. Comme d'habitude il n'était pas la, comme d'habitude elle ne le verrait que lorsqu'il lui arriverait un pépin par sa faute.

Une petite boule de poil vint se frotter contre sa jambe droite. Se penchant elle attrapa le petit chat de façon à lui faire un dernier petit câlin avant de s'absenter surement pendant toute la journée. Elle évitait de laisser son petit châton sortir, elle avait un peu peur de ce que Malefoy pourrait lui faire, ça n'était peut-être pas un sadique notoire, mais il serait capable de lui flanquer un coup de pied au fesse avant de le laisser s'échapper de la salle commune. Aza reposa la boule de poil sur son lit, boule de poil qui s'empressa de se mettre sur le dos de façon à ce que la jeune fille puisse lui caresser le ventre.

Tu aimes ça petit coquin. Ca me donne une idée, ca te plaîrais de t'appeler Câlin. Je ne sais pas si tu trouves ça très joli mais moi je trouve ça mignon.

Câlin miaula et Aza prit cela pour une approbation.

Très bien adjugé vendu.

Elle embrassa une dernière fois son petit chat et commença à sortir en trombe de sa chambre. Elle traversa comme une flèche sa salle commune et l'ouverture dissimulée par le tableau qui donnait sur le couloir. Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite c'était l'animation de celui-ci, la jeune femme au long cheveux blond qu'on pouvait y voir semblait essayer de la retenir. A croire que son bonnet lui avait bouché les oreilles. Ce ne fut qu'après le cinquième appel et une bonne dizaine de mètre parcourut qu'elle se retourna et vit que la jeune femme blonde l'avait suivit de tableau en tableau le long du couloir. A présent elle était en compagnie d'un oiseau au plumage multicolore enfermé dans une cage.

Excusez moi ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu. Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai juste un message de la part de Dumbledore à te délivrer : il te demande de le rejoindre dans son bureau après le déjeuner vers une heure.

Oh …. Et bien merci.

Attends, le mots de passe. C'est « Eclair au chocolat »

A ce Dumbledore, quelqu'un de très très bien. Eclair au chocolat … Tout cela lui rappelait le dîner de la veille. C'est donc sur des pensées mêlant dessert au chocolat, rivière de chocolat, chocolat en tablette, chocolat fondu et tartine de chocolat qu'elle rentra dans la grande salle. Bibella n'était pas encore arrivée, comme Hermione d'ailleurs. Bien des filles ça, elles devaient surement encore être en train de se préparer. C'est Ron qui lui fit signe à l'autre bout de la table et elle s'empressa d'aller le rejoindre. Elle prit la chaise à côté de lui et attrapa à la volée un croissant.

Bien dormit Aza ? Prêt pour ce premier week end à Poudlard ? lui demanda Ron une tartine de confiture dans la bouche.

Mouai pas trop mal.

Pourquoi tu portes un bonnet ? T'as froid ?

Pour rien pour rien …

Si tu le dit. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

¤ Ca j'y compte bien mon pti père. ¤

Mais il n'y avait rien de méchant dans cette réflexion à l'encontre de Ron, c'était bien normal qu'il se pose des questions. D'ailleurs après un coup d'œil rapide et circulaire à travers la grande salle ell put remarquer qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être aperçut de son bonnet et de l'étrangeté de la situation. Elle en profita pour espionner du côté des Serpentards mais Drago n'était pas là bas non plus. De toute manière c'était pas ici qu'elle aurait voulut régler le problème alors dans un sens tant mieux. Moins de gens seraient au courant et mieux cela se passerait pour elle. Elle avait jusqu'à dimanche soir pour régler son problème capillaire car arriver à lundi elle n'aurait pas le droit de porter un bonnet en classe. Et oui, Fichu règlement. Si elle voyait Dumbledore ce midi peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui demander une dérogation spéciale.

Alors comme ça tes frères ont un magasin de farces et attrapes ? Hier soir j'ai entendu parler d'un produit qui permet de changer la couleur des cheveux de la victime, enfin quelque chose du genre. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

Ouai ! C'est un de leur produit qui s'est vendu le mieux pendant les vacances.

A bon ! Qu'est ce qu'il a de spécial ? En fait, j'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi les élèves d'hier soir en parlaient avec autant d'intérêt, mentit-elle en regardant le fin fond de son bol.

Il paraît que la couleur peut rester jusqu'à deux mois …

Aza manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ce que Ron était en train de lui raconter. Attendez un peu qu'elle mette la main sur ce blond de Drago Malefoy …

…. Et Fred m'a même raconté que l'un de leur testeurs à garder des mêches de couleurs roses. Ca fait déjà un an.

A ouai quand même. Ils sont assez fort à ce que je voient tes frères.

C'est les meilleurs !

Il fallait à tout prix se concentrer pour éviter de montrer un visage consterné. Beurk, garder les couleurs de Serpentards sur la tête jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Monsteux. Inhumain même. Mais voilà que les filles accompagnées de Harry arrivaient enfin. Après moulte embrassades et politesses le repas pu reprendre son cours. Les gens laissèrent vite tomber la question du bonnet devant la réticence d'Aza à leur répondre mais une œillade du côté de Bibella et elle comprit qu'elle, au moins, aurait droit à quelque explication tout à l'heure. Le reste de la conversation prit une teinte plus normale pour des jeunes de leur âges, en particulier Quidditch et compagnie. Surtout Quidditch car le premier match de l'année aurait lieu dans trois semaines, une éternité pour Aza mais apparemment pas pour les garçons. Et vas y qu'on est les meilleurs, et vas y qu'on va gagner comme d'habitude. A croire que par définition un gars reste un frimeur.

Le petit déjeuner touchait déjà bientôt à sa fin et si Aza voulait parler avec Bibella avant de faire quelques activités elle devait se dépêcher. Elle inventa une excuse bidon et emmena son amie avec elle. Et puis ça avait pas l'air tant que ça de gêner les membres du Trio de se retrouver seul. Peut-être qu'ils avaient besoin de parler. Bref. Peut-être bien qu'oui, peut-être bien qu'non. En tout cas pour le moment c'était elle et elle seule qui avait besoin de parler, ou devrais-je dire de crier sa frustration à quelqu'un qui pouvait l'entendre en toute confiance. Sans dire un mot Aza arpenta les couloirs tenant par la manche son amie. Un étage, deux étages. Enfin. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle était à Poudlard mais elle connaissait déjà les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage : celle de Mimi Geignarde.

Elle rentra, planta Bibella en plein milieu et vérifia à l'intérieur de chaque toilette qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle vérifia même que le fantôme n'était nulle part. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle voit ce qui allait suivre sinon elle était sur que toute l'école serait au courant. Elle voulait préserver le secret tant qu'elle le pourrait. Son amie commençait à s'impatienter et elle le faisait bien montrer.

Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a ! Tu te décides ou quoi !

Aza se planta face à son amie. Elle prit sa respiration un grand coup puis elle enleva d'un trait le bonnet de laine grise qui cachait ses longs cheveux depuis le début de la matinée. Puis tout de suite après, avec son autre main elle enleva l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux. Ils cascadaient à présent librement sur ses épaules. Un beau vert ténébreux, et ses deux même mêches argentées cadrant son visage.

C'est bon tu peux rire maintenant, t'es pas obligée de te retenir, lança Aza avec un visage contrarié.

La réaction de Bibi ne se fit malheureusement pas attendre. A pein lui avait-elle donné ouvertement la permission que son amie était pliée en deux devant elle. Des larmes coulaient même le long de ses joues. La mine d'Aza ne fit que se fermer d'avantage. Elle ne pouvait reprocher cette réaction à personne car elle aurait certainement eu la même si cela était arrivée à quelqu'un d'autre, sauf que aujourd'hui la victime c'était elle. D'un geste rageur elle replaça le bonnet sur sa tête sans se soucier du fait que ses cheveux laissés détachés dépassaient de tout les côtés et laissait voir leurs couleurs. Elle croisa les bras. Pire que frustrée elle ressentait la colère de la veille remontrée en elle. Elle aurait du lui faire la peau, se rhabiller et le zigouiller. En plus de cette façon elle l'aurait eu par suprise, qu'est ce qu'elle avait été stupide.

Qu'estcequ'il … s'estpassé, demanda Bibella entre deux sanglots.

Malefoy, fut la seule réponse qu'Aza daigna donner.

Le bougre, il a osé !!!! Après une semaine de cours je trouve ça rude quand même. Quoi que connaissant Malefoy il n'y ai pas allé très fort, même pour une simple mauvaise blague.

Vas y défend le je te dirais rien !

Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, jdisais ça pour rigoler. T'as du le comprendre que c'était un crétin !

Rien que le son de ce mot suffit à faire esquisser un sourire sur les lèvres d'Aza. Oui, c'était un gros crétin, pourri, gâté et elle se vengerait. Rien de bien méchant, enfin …

Le reste de la matinée se passa beaucoup mieux. Bibella lui avait prêtée un foulard pour cacher ses cheveux, tout de même plus esthétique. Les deux filles avaient donc passées le reste de la matinée à jouer aux échecs version sorciers. A vrai dire la moitié du reste de la matinée déjà entamée avait été utilisée pour expliquer les règles et la deuxième moitié avait été utilisée pour la pratique. Autant le dire Aza n'avait rien du grande championne en devenir. Elles avaient eu le temps de faire cinq minuscules parties tellement elle perdait vite et bien. Mais cela n'entachait pas son moral. Il y avait pire, elle avait connu pire et à bien considérer les choses elle devait admettre qu'elle faisait beaucoup de bruit pour rien. Malefoy lui avait fait un sale coup certes, mais durant sa vie elle avait connu des choses bien plus horribles et atroces. Au pire elle attendrait un mois et elle retrouverait ses cheveux. Mais elle se vengerait quand même.

Dieu que la matinée était passée vite ainsi que le déjeuner. Contrairement à ce que Malefoy aurait pu pensé et grâce à ses resolutions présente elle s'était présentée au déjeuner sans foulard. Il y avait des murmures, des rires sur son passage. Mais à quoi bon, elle avait essayé de ravaler au maximum son orgeuil et avait fait face. Elle avait alors tout expliqué dans les détails à ceux qui étaient autour d'elle à la table des gryffondors et elle avait du abusé de plusieurs arguments pour empêcher Hermione d'aller crier sur Malefoy comme à la fin de son premier cours de potion. Elle avait tout de même préciser qu'elle voulait elle même réparer l'affront fait. Le même thème récurrent revenait à chaque fois : Ne t'en fais pas Malefoy est un abruti, tout le monde le sait sauf les Serpentards et lui-même. Il finira par se lasser. Le plus tôt possible espérait-elle.


End file.
